Hi no kuni
by Rizuki Ramdhani
Summary: Sudah 20 tahun lamanya Minato tidak bertemu dengan anaknya namun setelah dia bertemu, Minato harus memilih menegakan aturan dengan membiarkan anaknya di eksekusi atau menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk melindungi Naruto... Sumary chap 7, Bad sumary, femnaru Ooc!anbu root ... warning: ooc cerita tidak jelas bahasa tidak baku, typo dimana-mana... pairing belum di tentukan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prolog

 **Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

seorang pria bertopeng meloncat dari satu pohon ke pohon, sambil membawa sebuah tidak, maksudnya seorang bayi mungil, dia memeluk bayi tersebut dengan erat agar dia tidak merasa kedinginan, dia kemudian memasuki sebuah kota dengan lambang spiral, lalu dia meloncat dari gedung ke gedung sampai di sebuah apartemen

"Apa itu kau Kakashi?". Tanya seseorang

Pria yang bernama Kakashi segera membuka topengnya. "Iya ini aku Yui". Ucap Kakashi

Gadis yang bernama Yui melongok kearah bayi ditangan Kakashi. "Anak siapa Kakashi?". Tanya Yui, dia menatap tajam kearah Kakashi

"Dia adalah anak guruku". Ucap Kakashi mengerti tatapan Yui,

Yui mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa kamu bawa kemari?". Tanya Yui, dia penasaran apa penyebab Kakashi membawa anak gurunya

"Kamu lihat chakra anak ini sangatlah sedikit". Jawab Kakashi, Yui segera memeriksa chakra anak tersebut dan benar saja chakra bayi itu sangatlah sedikit bahkan sama sekali tidak terdeteksi

"Memang apa masalahnya?". Tanya Yui,

Kakashi menaruh bayi tersebut ke sebuah ranjang size queen milik Yui. "Chakra yang sedikit membuat orang tua anak ini merasa malu kemudian dia menyuruhku membuangnya". Jawab Kakashi. "Tapi aku tidak tega jadi aku titipkan padamu". Tambah Kakashi

Yui mendekati anak tesebut, berambut pirang dengan 3 pasang guratan seperti kumis, dia mengingatkan Yui akan seseorang

"Baiklah Kakashi aku akan merawatnya". Jawab Yui, Kakashi senang dengan jawaban Yui

"Terima kasih Yui kau orang yang baik". Ucap Kakashi dengan tulus. "Maaf Yui aku harus permisi tugas sebagai anbu benar-benar melelahkan". Jawab Kakashi kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Yui dan Bayi menggunakan Shunshin no jutsu

Yui mengelus kepala si bayi, dia benar-benar cantik kemudian Yui tersentak ketika dia lupa menanyakan siapa nama anak tersebut, lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat setumpukkan cup ramen bekas yang dia pakai untuk sarapan hari ini. "Naruto". Gumam Yui sepertinya nama itu sangat cocok untuk anak ini. "Baiklah nama kamu sekarang adalah Naruto". Ucap Yui kemudian dia mengusap, tubuh bayi tesebut,

Yui merasa ada yang aneh dengan bayi ini kemudian dia mengusap perut si bayi dan benar saja, dia merasakan segel, yang pernah dia pakai ketika menyegel seekor monster kedalam seorang bayi yang menyebabkan monster tersebut tidak terdeteksi di dalam bayi itu, semenjak itu Yui merasa bersalah apalagi akibat perbuatannya bayi tersebut menderita karena di abaikan orang tuanya,

Yui segera melakukan segel rumit untuk membuka minimal 10 persen chakra yang di milik anak tersebut mengingat tubuh bayi ini tidak akan mampu menampung chakra sebanyak itu walaupun sepuluh persen cukup membuat 100 kagebunshin

Yui memeriksa jamnya kemudian dia membawa serta bayi tesebut ke pusat kota lalu dia berjalan menuju Uzumart sebuah minimarket waralaba yang terkenal di uzu yang buka 24 jam, dia kemudian mengambil popok bayi kemudian susu formula, dot, kemudian dia membeli sebuah buku yang berisi bagaimana merawat seorang bayi

"Belanja nona". Ucap seorang gadis penjaga kasir. "Maaf Nona bayi siapa yang anda bawa?". Tanya gadis tersebut. Di kota Uzu tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Yui dia adalah seorang ninja medis terbaik di Uzu, dia sudah bebrapa kali menyembuhkan orang walau separah apapun penyakitnya

"Keponakan". Jawab Yui singkat kasir tersebut tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan menghitung belanjaan Yui

"Jadi semuanya 10 dolar 89 sen". Ucap penjaga kasir kemudian Yui menyerahkan kartu. "Apakah mau sekalian meyumbang?". Tanya penjaga kasir kemudian Yui mengangguk sehingga total belanjaannya adalah 10 dolar 90 sen, Yui kemudian berjalan sampai dia di hadang satu kompi anbu dengan lambang Nee dalam topeng mereka

"Danzou sama memanggil anda". Ucap seorang Anbu Nee Yui bingung apa penyebab Danzou tiba-tiba memanggilnya, tapi dia mengikuti anbu sampai di sebuah bangunan di tengah hutan yang tidak jauh dari kota Uzu, kemudian seorang pria dengan mata kiri ditutupi perban menghampiri Yui lalu dia menyuruh anbu suruhannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan

Pria itu menoleh kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada siapapun ada di sana kecuali Danzou Yui dan bayinya. "Kaa sama Bayi siapa itu?". Tanya Danzou

"Ini rahasia". Jawab Yui, Danzou menghela nafas dia lupa bagaimana sikap kaa samanya yang benar-benar keras kepala. "Jadi ada apa kamu memanggilku?". Tanya Naruto

"Memangnya kenapa saya tidak boleh bertemu dengan kaa sama?". Jawab Danzou

Yui memutar bola matanya bosan. "jadi kamu ingin menemuiku hanya kangen". Ucap Yui tidak percaya

"Tidak juga". Jawab Danzou. "Aku ingin memberi tahu kabar dari mata-mata kita Namikaze Yahiko jika pemimpin klan Namikaze membuang salah satu bayi kembar milikinya, aku perkirakan dia di bawa oleh Kakashi keluar kota". Jawab Danzou. Yui hanya sweetdroop mendengar penjelasan Danzou, apakah dia tidak tahu jika ini anaknya

"Aku tahu". Ucap Yui, Danzou terkejut bagaimana kaa samanya bisa tahu Minato Namikaze membuang bayinya. "Yang di tanganku itu bayi Minato Namikaze". Jawab Yui ketika melihat wajah bingung Danzou

"Jadi kaa sama ingin merawatnya". Ucap Danzou memberi kesimpulan

"Mau bagaimana lagi Kaa sama harus merawatnya". Jawab Yui

(Rizuki1993)

20 tahun kemudian

Seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun dengan kulit tan nan eksotik memiliki rambut pirang dan mata berwarna saffire cantik, yang membawa mangkok besar,

"Ohayou Kaa sama". Sapa Naruto

"Ohayou Naru chan". Jawab Yui. "Wow hari ini makan apa?". Tanya Yui ketika melihat mangkuk dengan ukuran jumbo

"Ramen". Jawab Naruto

Yui hanya sweetdroop mendengar jawaban Naruto, sepertinya dia harus mengambil alih pekerjaan dapur sehingga dia bisa mengganti makanan lain selain Ramen, ah sepertinya mustahil mengingat pekerjaan di Anbu root membuat Yui tidak ada waktu ke dapur

"Kenapa kaa sama?". Tanya Naruto

"Tidak kaa sama hanya bosan apa tidak ada menu lain selain ramen". Protes Yui, Naruto hanya cekikikan mendengar keluhan ibu yang memiliki wajah yang selalu awet muda

"Mungkin besok aku akan mencari resep lain". Jawab Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya, yang menunjukkan pukul 8.30, dia tidak boleh terlambat karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya melakukan tugas sebagai Jounin Negara Hi wilayah Uzu,

Time skip

Sekarang Naruto menunggu di halte menunggu bus, jaman sudah serba canggih, buat apa dia lelah-lelah melompat-lompat agar sampai tempat tujuan

Naruto segera menaiki bus yang akan mengantarkannya menuju gedung Uzukage, dan sebelum itu dia mengalungkan sebuah Hita atei miliknya di leher dengan lambang seperti api,

Sampai di sebuah gedung Naruto berjalan sampai menuju sebuah lapangan, ratusan mengenakan rompi hijau dan Hita atei berlambang spiral, Naruto berjalan munuju sekumpulan lainnya yang mengenakan Hita atei bebentuk api, jika di lihat di antara Jounin Hi Naruto adalah jounin termuda dengan usia 20 tahun berbeda dengan shinobi lainnya yang baru menjadi Shinobi jounin tingkat Hi berusia 26 sampai 30 tahun,

Semenjak perang dunia ke empat dunia benar-benar damai permintaan misi makin berkurang maka oleh karena itu pemerintah memutuskan untuk menaikan tingkat yang boleh mengikuti misi, dahulu tingkat genin bisa menjalankan misi, sekarang haruslah tingkat Jounin, itupun mereka di haruskan lulus SMA terlebih dahulu

Jiraiya selaku pemimpin kota Uzu berdiri di podium dia berpidato tentang pentingnya menjadi shinobi yang hebat kemudian dia mengenalkan 10 orang Shinobi yang berasal dari Konoha, Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak antusias dengan Shinobi-shinobi yang berasal dari kota daun tersembunyi itu, sehingga ketika pengenalan dia sama sekali tidak mendengarnya,

Sampai ke bagian pembagian team dimana Naruto akan memimpin 4 jounin daerah, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendengar team yang akan dia pimpin adalah Nara Yamanaka Akimichi dan terakhir dari Uchiha, aneh rasanya ketika dia harus menjadi bagian team yang rata-rata berasal dari Konoha,

Time skip

Naruto memperhatikan satu demi satu team yang akan dia pimpin, namun dia merasa team Jounin muda itu terus memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah

"Ehem". Naruto berusaha membuat mereka mendengarnya. "Baiklah saya akan memperkenalkan diri nama saya adalah Uzumaki Naruto saya yang akan menjadi ketua team ini mohon bantuannya ya". Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Baiklah saya adalah Ino Yamanaka jounin Konoha salam kenal". Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang diikat ponytail

"Saya Nara Shikamaru Jounin Konoha". Pria berambut hitam yang diikat terdiam sejenak hanya untuk menguap, tipikal klan Nara yang terkenal pemalas. "Salam kenal". Ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah tidak antusiasnya

"Saya Akimichi Chouji Jou jouni maksud saya Jounin Konoha salam kenal". Ucap pria bertubuh gempal, Naruto segera melirik pria berambut raven di samping Chouji

"Hn namaku Uchiha Sasuke saya Jounin Konoha". Ucap pria tersebut. "Jadi dobe kamu yang menjadi ketua Team". Ucap Sasuke

"Apa ada masalah Uchiha san?". Tanya Naruto, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan panggilan Sasuke namun dia memilih mengabaikannya

"Tentu saja masalah usiamu terlalu muda untuk menjadi Jounin Hi". Ucap Sasuke tidak suka

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Saya memang masih muda usiaku baru 21 tahun di oktober nanti". Jawab Naruto

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "Aku tidak mau dipimpin oleh anak ingusan sepertimu". Ledek Sasuke Naruto menyeringai

"Bagaimana kalau kita duel?". Ajak Naruto. "Oh apakah Uchiha san takut denga anak ingusan seperti saya, Uchiha san". Ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan

"Baiklah". Ucap Sasuke, kemudian menyuruh Ino shika chou menjauh dari arena pertarungan. "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu". Sasuke segera menyemburkan api

Naruto tidak tinggal diam dia melakukan hand seal. "Fuuton daitoppa". dalam ilmu Shinobi jika udara bertemu dengan angin maka api akan memakan udara dan akan semakin kuat sehingga pengndali angin tidak di sarankan melawan pengendali api, namun menurut Kaa sama Yui, Naruto harus menembakan udara 2 kali lipat dari api lawan gunanya adalah agar api lawan berbalik menyerang mereka, dan benar saja api ukuran dua kali lipat kembali menyerang Sasuke

Untung bagi Sasuke karena berhasil menghindar apinya, namun Sasuke terhenti ketika Naruto menodongkan sebuah kunai tepat di belakang lehernya, sejak kapan itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Apa kamu menyerah?". Tanya Naruto dengan senyum kemenangan

"Yang benar saja". Ucap Sasuke kemudian dia melakukan tendangan samping belakang, namun dengan mudahnya di hindari oleh Naruto, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto menekel kaki Sasuke sampai terjatuh, lalu Naruto menodongkan kunai tepat di leher Sasuke

"Bagaimana sekarang?". Tanya Naruto, Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Naruto

Pooff

Tubuh Sasuke berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu, Jutsu pengganti sejak kapan dia melakukannya, namun Naruto baru menyadari bahwa sekarang yang dia hadapi adalah seorang Uchiha, klan terpintar di Negara Hi, Naruto tertawa kecil sepertinya dia terlalu meremehkan Sasuke

"Seharusnya kamu harus tetap waspada". Ucap Sasuke yang berada di belakang Naruto, ditangan kanannya mengeluarkan Listrik yang menimbulkan suara kicauan ribuan burung yang memekakan telinga. "Chidori". Sasuke memukul Naruto dengan Chidori sampai terpental menabrak pohon

Pooff

Tubuh Naruto menghilang menjadi asap, Jurus penggantikah?. Tidak, Sasuke yakin Naruto tidak akan sempat menggunakan jutsu pengganti, kecuali. "Kagebunshin". Gumam Sasuke, jadi selama ini yang dia hadapi hanyalah Kagebunshin milik Naruto, Sasuke melirik ke segala arah menggunakan Sharingan mencari keberadaan Naruto, Namun sayangnya Naruto sama sekali sulit di deteksi

Buaghh

Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah memukul rahang Sasuke sampai terlempar jauh

"Kau hebat juga Dobe". Puji Sasuke, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sasuke. "Baiklah aku menyerah". Jawab Sasuke, dia sangat senang karena baru pertama kali ada orang yang mampu mengalahkannya, begitu juga Ino Shika Chou yang tidak menyangka Sasuke dengan mudahnya dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis. "Baik Kapten sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?". Tanya Sasuke yang mengakui Naruto sebagai kaptennya

"Ya aku juga penasaran dengan tugas pertama kita". Ucap Ino dengan antusiasnya

"Mendokusai". Gumam Shikamaru melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakkan Ino

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu". Jawab Naruto

Semua orang terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto. "Hei Dobe sebagai kapten kamu harus tahu apa tugas kita selanjutnya". Tegur Sasuke,

"Tentu saja aku tahu setelah pengenalan kita akan mengenal karakter jutsu masing-masing hanya saja". Ucapan Naruto terhenti sambil melirik satu demi satu mereka. "Aku tahu nama dan kegunaan teknik kalian kecuali kalian memiliki ninjutsu elemen". Jawab Naruto,

"Aku Shikamaru dan chouji tidak pernah belajar ilmu ninjutsu element". Jawab Ino. "Hanya Sasuke yang mampu mengeluarkan ninjutsu katon". Tambah Ino

"Kecuali jika kapten mengijinkan kami menggunakan peralatan technology standart ninja". Jawab Shikamaru, Naruto menautkan alisnya dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataaan Shikamaru. "Jam Ninjutsu(1". Jawab Shikamaru

"Maaf Shikamaru peralatan ninja seperti itu masih tidak boleh digunakan selama di Uzu". Jawab Naruto, membuat semua orang mendesah kecewa. "Karena pengenalannya sudah selesai aku pamit dahulu". Jawab Naruto

"Tunggu Dobe". Panggil Sasuke

"Apa teme?". Tanya Naruto

"Apa kau tahu tempat penyewaan atau hotel murah yang bisa kami tinggali sementara?". Tanya Sasuke

"Hm aku pikir kalian orang kaya kenapa mencari hotel yang murah". Sindir Naruto

"Jawab saja Dobe". Ucap Sasuke malas

"Berhentilah memanggilku dobe teme". Jawab Naruto kesal

"Kau memang dobe". Hina Sasuke

Wajah Naruto merah padam, lalu dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. 'Oh tuhan apa salahku sampai mendapatkan satu team dengan Sasuke manusia paling meyebalkan' Keluh Naruto dalam hati

Sasuke menyeringai senang, entah kenapa mengganggu Naruto sangatlah menyenangkan

"Kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar". Tegur Shikamaru. "Sekarang Naruto apa kamu tahu tempat yang di maksud?". Tanya Shikamaru

"Kaa samaku menyewa tempat kost". Jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah itu?". Tanya Ino tidak percaya

"Aku yakin tempatnya jelek dan jauh dari kota". Sindir Sasuke

"Walau rumah Kaa samaku sederhana aku yakin tempatnya bagus dan jaraknya hanya 10 menit menggunakan bus kota". Jawab Naruto, dia benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepala pria pantat ayam ini ke tembok, berani sekali dia menghina rumah ibunya

"Kau benar-benar dobe mana ada ninja naik bus". Ucap Sasuke

Shikamaru hanya menggelenkan kepala. "Baiklah Naruto sekarang tunjukkan dimana rumahmu". Pinta Shikamaru tidak salahnya dia mencoba tempat Kost Naruto. "Sasuke berhentilah mengejek Naruto bukannya kamu juga suka memakai bus". Sindir Shikamaru, Sasuke hanya membuang muka sedangkan Naruto tertawa penuh kemenangan

Time Skip

Ino Shikamaru dan Chouji terperangah melihat tempat yang akan di mereka gunakan selama di Uzu, walaupun rumah mereka di Konoha lebih mewah di bandingkan milik keluarga Naruto, taman yang luas dan kolam ikan dan pancuran terbuat dari bamboo membuat tempat ini terkesan tradisonal, Sasuke mendecih kesal, dia tidak menyangka rumah Naruto bakal sebagus ini

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian?". Tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin melihat dalamnya". Ucap Sasuke

Naruto mengangguk dan mempersilahkan teman-teman barunya masuk kedalam rumahnya, kemudian memperlihatkan kamar dengan dinding berwarna hijau yang terdiri, kasur untuk satu orang, selimut berwarna biru tua, dengan sebuah lampu meja di sampingnya, tidak lupa meja belajar, computer, lemari pakaian dan kamar mandi yang berada di belakang

"Walaupun sederhana tapi menurutku bagus". Puji Ino Chouji dan Shikamaru mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Ino

"Jadi berapa yang harus kami bayar?". Tanya Sasuke

"Satu kamar 30 dolar per bulan". Bukan Naruto yang menjawabnya, tapi seorang wanita berambut merah dengan mata berwarna Rubby Uzumaki Yui. "Kamu sudah Pulang Naru chan". Tanya Yui

"Ya kaa sama perkenalkan ini adalah teman-teman naru". Jawab Naruto kemudian keempat orang tersebut memperkenalkan diri. "Kaa sama darimana?". Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja berbelanja". Jawab Yui sambil menunjukan kantong kertas yang berisi berbagai macam sayur dan buah-buahan. "Baik Naru chan kalian berkeliling dahulu, kaa sama akan memasak". Ucap Yui

"Dia ibumu?". Tanya Chouji tidak percaya alasannya Yui terlihat lebih mirip kakaknya dibandingkan ibu Naruto

"Ya dia ibuku". Jawab Naruto. "Tidak tepatnya dia ibu angkatku". Ucap Naruto meralat jawaban tadi, Naruto mengetahui Yui bukanlah ibunya yang asili ketika usianya menginjak 15 tahun, awalnya Naruto terpukul dengan pengakuan Yui namun makin lama Naruto tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi toh kasih sayang Yui sangatlah besar. "Bagaimana apa kalian ingin mengambilnya?". Tanya Naruto

"Aku akan mengambilnya". Jawab Ino Chouji dan Shikamaru

"Bagaimana denganmu teme?". Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja dobe". Jawab Sasuke

(Rizuki1993)

Beberapa orang berkumpu di sebuah tempat, mereka rata-rata mengenakan jas merek terkenal, menandakan mereka termasuk orang penting, dan di antaranya ada juga orang yang mengenakan seragam Militer berwarna putih denga dengan tanda jasa menempel di bajunya, dan bintang lebih dari 3 dibahunya yang membuktikan jika mereka bukanlah dari kalangan militer biasa

"Saya ingin bertanya bagaimana kondisi Shinobi Konoha yang melakukan study di sana?". Tanya pria berambut pirang jabrik dia adalah pemimpin Negara Hi yang membawahi 4 desa tersembunyi

"Tenang tuan, mereka berada di pengawasan yang tepat". Jawab Jiraiya selaku Uzukage

"Aku percayakan semuanya pada anda tuan Jiraiya ". Ucap Minato Namikaze.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?". Tanya Fugaku menteri pertahanan Negara Hi. "Aku harap dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya gagal menjadi Jounin HI". Ucap Fugaku, selama di Konoha Sasuke adalah orang terkuat, dan dia tidak mau dipimpin oleh orang lemah, jadi setiap kapten baru pasti dia akan menantang duel, dan tindakannya mempersulit Sasuke menjadi Jounin Hi

"Tenang saja tuan Fugaku Sasuke sekarang berada di tangan yang tepat". Jawab Jiraiya

"Siapa?". Tanya Fugaku dia berharap ada orang yang mampu mengimbangi Sasuke

"Dia adalah seorang gadis muda yang mampu mengalahkan salah satu Prodigy Konoha terbaik Hyuuga Neji". Jawab Jiraiya semua orang mengangguk

"Ya aku harap Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta padanya benarkan Fugaku?". Tanya Minato

"Ya aku harap begitu". Jawab Fugaku

Selain sebagai atasan Minato bagi Fugaku adalah temannya selama di academy, dan hari ini mereka ingin menyatukan keluarga mereka dengan menikahkan anaknya Sasuke dan Puterinya Minato Namikaze Naruko

Time skip setelah rapat bubar

Jiraiya berjalan agak menjauh dari keramaian kemudian dia memasuki sebuah tempat sepi,

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu?". Tanya Jiraiya pada seorang pria berambut orange Namikaze Yahiko

"Negara Hi mulai curiga dengan gerak gerik Uzugakure". Jawab Yahiko,

Jiraiya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yahiko. "Ada kabar lain?". Tanya Jiraiya

"Aku mendengar kabar 3 negara Tsuchi no kuni Mizu No kuni dan terakhir Rai no kuni akan melakukan aliansi untuk kembali menginvasi Uzugakure". Jawab Yahiko

"Kamu tahu kabar ini dari siapa?". Tanya Jiraiya

"Tuan Orochimaru pemimpin Ottogakure dan tuan Hanzou no salamander pemimpin Amegakure". Jawab Yahiko

"Lalu siapa lagi yang mendapatkan kabar itu?". Tanya Jiraiya

"Tidak ada yang tahu tuan kemungkinan hanya mereka". Jawab Yahiko, Jiraiya hanya mengangguk

"Baik Yahiko pastikan pihak Hi tidak ada yang tahu kabar ini". Jawab Jiraiya kemudian dia meninggalkan Yahiko dan bertingkah seolah-olah percakapan tadi tidak pernah ada

.

.

.

TBC

Keterangan 1) Jam Ninjutsu dikenalkan di Boruto the movie, kegunaan jam ini adalah dengan memasukan sebuah gulungan kecil kedalam jam tangan maka mereka dapat menembakan ninjutsu apapun, tidak membutuhkan chakra untuk menggunakan jam ini sehingga orang yang tidak memilikinya bisa memakainya

dalam fict ini saya menambahkan jika jam ini tidak bisa digunakan untuk Ninjutsu di atas level S

Catatan Author

Ottogakure dan Amegakure adalah wilayah merdeka diluar Negara manapun termasuk Hi, dan secara diam-diam kedua Negara ini adalah pemasok senjata milik Uzugakure, dan tidak ada satupun yang tahu termasuk Negara Hi,

Hubungan desa Uzu dan pemerintah Negara Hi benar-benar buruk walaupun terlihat jika Jiraiya akrab dengan pemimpin Negara Hi, namun tidak membuktikan sama sekali jika hubungan antara Uzugakure dan Hi benar-benar Harmoniss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto POV

Hari ini aku harus menghadiri rapat, di kantor Uzukage, aku menatap jam yang menujukan pukul 12.50 menit, sambil merutuki sai teman baikku yang bekerja di anbu root, dia memberi tahuku jika ada rapat jam 14.00, namun setengah jam kemudian atau jam 12.30, Sai menelponku bahwa rapat akan dimulai satu jam lebih cepat artinya aku punya 30 menit lagi menuju tempat rapat

Aku berdiri di sebuah lift, aku menengok kanan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang lain yang akan bergabung bersamaku

Tiiiing

Pintu Lift terbuka, aku segera memasuki Lift lalu menekan tombol 1-0-1-0, Lift menurun kebawah sampai ke lantai yang bawah tanah yang hanya diketahui oleh petinggi Konoha, termasuk aku yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris Yui pemimpin tertinggi klan Uzu

Tap tap tap

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di ujung lorong, aku segera mengetuk pintu

"Masuk". Ucap seseorang didalam aku segera masuk dan meminta maaf jika aku terlambat, namun aku melongok ternyata kursi-kursi petinggi Uzu banyak yang kosong, aku segera melirik Kaa sama. "Mereka belum ada yang datang". Ucapnya mengerti dengan tatapanku

"Ada apa kaa sama?". Tanyaku, aku mengira aku harus memanggil Yui sama jika aku bekerja sebagai Shinobi, namun aku hanya melongok ketika semua orang memanggil Yui dengan sebutan kaa sama, menurut yang aku dengar Yui di terkenal dengan julukan always Nineteen, artinya Yui selalu berusia 19 tahun walaupun sebenarnya usia Yui adalah 1000 tahun lebih,.

Sejarah mencatat Yui sebagai orang yang gigih membangun kembali klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha, oleh karena itu anak laki-laki Yui yang berjumlah 4 orang masing-masing harus menikahkan minimal 10 wanita, dan mereka berkembang sampai jumlah populasi klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha sebanyak 80.000 orang dan jangan lupakan klan Sabaku 40.000 orang, itulah sebabnya kenapa banyak orang yang memanggilnya kaa sama saking banyak keturunannya,

"Apa tidak ada yang lain?". Tanya Yui aku hanya mengendikan bahu tidak tahu. "Kalau begitu aku akan menugaskanmu mengawasi Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya dari Konoha". Perintah Yui

"Kenapa Kaa sama?". Tanyaku. Lalu Yui menyerahkan sebuah document profil tentang semua Jounin Konoha yang dikirm ke Uzu. "Jadi Sasuke dan yang lainnya adalah anbu?". Tanyaku, Yui hanya mengangguk aku membaca lagi sampai ke profil milik Hinata Hyuuga, adik dari Neji orang yang pernah aku kalahkan di Ujian Hi babak ketiga, walaupun dia terlihat lemah namun dia jago bertarung dan 15 menit yang lalu Hinata hampir saja meretas dan membobol document rahasia milik Uzugakure, dan untung saja berhasil digagalkan

"Hanya tugas biasa?". Jawab Yui

Aku segera menuju tempatku yang berada di belakang peserta lainnya

Time skip

Peserta akhirnya berkumpul dan kami segera menjalankan rapat seperti rapat pada umumnya, Yui sebagai ketua memulainya dengan membuka sidang

"3 negara Mizu no kuni, Tsuchi no kuni dan yang terakhir Rai no kuni berencana melancarkan invasinya yang kedua". Ucap Jiraiya memberi pengumuman, semua peserrta yang awalnya tenang menjadi panic,

Melihat kegaduhan Yui memukul meja dengan palu. "Tolong diamlah". Pinta Yui, semua peserta kembali diam. "Baiklah Jiraiya lanjutkan". Pinta Yui

"Baiklah kaa sama". Jawab Jiraiya. "Aku mendapatkan kabar dari beberapa mata-mata kita berapa banyak pasukan lawan yang akan dikerahan". Jiraiya berhenti untuk membuka kertas ditangannya. "pasukan Mizu No kuni sebanyak 80.000, Tsuchi no kuni akan mengerahkan pasukan hampir 60.000 pasukan dan rai no Kuni mengirim 100.000 ribu pasukan dan". Jiraiya menjeda sedikit hanya untuk melihat reaksi semua peserta. "Mereka baru mengerahkan seplima pasukan". Jawab Jiraiya, semua peserta kembali panic dengan jumlah pasuka Uzu yang hanya 50.000 tidak akan mungkin mengalahan pasukan sebanyak itu

Yui kembali memukul meja dengan palu semua kembali terdiam. "Dalam pertempuran biasa aku yakinkan itu tidak berhasil, dan aku memiliki satu rencana yang sebenarnya dalam sejarah perang termasuk cara paling licik di dunia yaitu devide at impera(1". Jawab Yui semua kembali terdiam karena mereka rata-rata tidak tahu maksud Yui. "Aku akan menugaskan mata-mata kita untuk memecah belah pasukan lawan seperti aku menugaskan Finding nemo untuk menghasut puteri Mei terumi untuk melawan kakaknya Raja Yagura, aku juga akan menugaskan Pretty boy untuk menghasut Raja Oonoki dan cucu paling tua Oonoki Kurotsuchi, dan yang terakhir Rai no kuni aku tidak memiliki satupun mata-mata di sana, Mr Crab yang aku tugaskan di Rai no kuni sampai sekarang belum memberi kabar sama sekali jadi aku meminta White pang untuk memantau kondisi Rai no kuni dari jarak yang sangat dekat". Yui yang selesai memberi rencana hanya menutup document di tangannya

"Jadi aku menugaskan Uzumaki Naruto dan sai untuk menemui Finding Nemo dan toy story di wilayah Nami no kuni sedangkan divisi satu yang dipimpin furunei akan menemui Kabuto dia adalah asisten Orochimaru yang akan memasok senjata dari Ottogakure dan divisi dua yang dipimpin Shin akan menemui Eye eagle asisten Hanzou no salamander di Amegakure". Ucap Uzukage Jiraiya. "Baiklah ada pertanyaan?". Aku segera mengacungkan tanganku

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang Konoha mereka tidak mungkin dilibatkan?".

"Pertanyaan bagus Naruto, oleh karena itu aku menugaskanmu untuk menahan mereka di wilayah paling utara kota Uzu dan buatlah mereka sibuk sampai perang akan berakhir". Jawab Jiraiya

Setelah rapat petinggi Konoha membubarkan diri salah satunya aku, sai yang berada di belakangku tiba-tiba menarikku, aku yang kesal dengannya karena memberi info salah tentang rapat menjauhinya, seakan tidak mau menyerah dia segera mengejarku

"maaf sudah salah memberi info rapat". Ucapnya sai menyesal, namun aku tidak menghiraukan ucapan maaf sai. "Oh ayolah Naru aku mendapatkan kabar dari kaa sama memang jam 14.00 dan baru setengah jam kemudian kaa sama meralatnya menjadi jam 13.00". Sai menjelaskan, sebenarnya pertanyaan sai tidak salah mengingat dia salah satu peserta yang juga terlambat. "Baiklah aku akan meneraktirmu ramen". Ucap sai membujukku, Aku memperhatikan sai dari atas sampai bawah

"Aku akan menguras dompetmu". Jawabku sai yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian kami berjalan menuju kedai ramen yang jaraknya 10 menit berjalan kaki. "Itta". Seseorang tiba-tiba saja mendorongku sampai terjatuh, sai yang hendak menolong di cegah olehnya, lalu dia segera mengulurkan tangannya menolongku, aku menampikan pertolongannya dan memilih berdiri sendiri. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini Sasuke?". Tanyaku

"ini kota bebas aku berhak kemana saja". Ucap Sasuke, aku segera ke sisi kanan sai dan Sasuke mengikutiku ke kanan sepertinya Sasuke berusaha agar aku tidak berjalan dekat-dekat dengan sai

"Ada apa denganmu?". Tanyaku dengan nada tinggi

"Tidak ada". Jawab sasuke,

Aku kembali berjalan ke kiri dan Sasuke mengikuti dan memepet agar aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan sai

"Sebenarnya kamu mau kemana?". Tanyaku dengan nada yang lebih rendah

"Dasar dobe tentu saja rumahmu?". Jawab Sasuke, sai melihatku dengan penuh Tanya

"Dia menyewa kost di tempat kaa sama". Jawabku sai hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Berhentilah memanggilku dobe teme". Aku melototin wajahnya dan dia hanya terdiam memperhatikanku

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar". Pinta Sai

"Teme ini yang memulai". Ucapku, aku berharap sai membelaku

"Kalian tahu selama perjalanan semua orang memperhatikan pertengkaran kalian". Sai menunjuk beberapa orang yang melihat kearah kami, bukan hanya satu mungkin bisa puluhan

Wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus, aku segera berjalan secepat mungkin seolah-olah pertengkaran tadi tidak pernah terjadi

Naruto POV end

Sasuke POV

"Tunggu kami". Ucapku dan pria bersama Naruto, kami segera mengejar Naruto yang telah berjalan agak jauh. "Tunggu dobe haltenya di sana". Ucapku memperingati Naruto yang berbelok kekanan bukan kekiri

Naruto berhenti sejenak tanpa menengok kebelakang. "Ya aku tahu teme". Jawab Naruto. "Aku makan siang dulu di kedai ramen".

"Aku ikut". Pintaku

"Terserah". Ucap Naruto yang terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang

Time Skip

"Wow enaknya". Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh mangkok ramennya yang ke 5. "Paman aku pesan lagi". Pinta Naruto, aku yang melihat Naruto makan hanya melongok, aku tidak menyangka gadis mungil seperti dia makan sebanyak ini. "Kenapa denganmu Teme, apa mienya tidak enak". Tanya Naruto

Aku yang sebenarnya sudah makan, dan alasan aku menemani Naruto makan hanya ingin melihat hubungan Naruto dan pria itu. "Tidak aku sudah kenyang". Jawabku

"Bolehku makan?". Tanya Naruto yang telah menghabiskan ramen ke 6nya itu, aku segera memberi ramen milikku dan dia dengan lahap memakan habis ramen tersebut

"Teman Naru? Siapa namamu?". Tanya pria bersama Naruto tadi.

Aku menengok pria berwajah pucat tersebut. "Hn Sasuke, tidak kami hanya satu team". Jawabku

Laki-laki ini hanya tersenyum. "Namaku Shimura Sai". Jawabnya

Aku pernah membaca dalam buku sejarah jika klan Shimura sudah punah 22 tahun yang lalu, namun aku lebih memilih tidak membahasnya,

Aku kembali melihat aktivitas Naruto makan ramen, telah ada 8 tumpukan mangkok di sampingnya, oh tuhan tunanganku Naruko saja yang suka makan banyak gak segila ini

Naruto menaruh mangkuk yang kosong. "Kenyang". Ucapnya. Sai segera merogoh kantong untuk mengambil dompetnya

"Tunggu". Ucapku lalu merogoh kantong dan mengambil dompet. "Biar aku saja yang bayar". Pintaku, sambil menyerahkan kartu debit kepada kasir

"Semuanya 12 dolar 50 sen". Jawab kasir lalu dia menggesekan kartu debit milikku dan mengembalikannya

"Terima kasih". Ucap Naruto dengan tulus

"Hn"

Sasuke POV End

(Rizuki1993)

Sebuah Mansion mewah milik klan Namikaz, seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang memandang sebuah patung seorang wanita, dia adalah ibu dari klan Namikaze, walaupun sang ibun tidak pernah mengakui keberadaan klan Namikaze, namun klan Namikaze tetap menaruh hormat padanya

Tok tok tok

"Masuk". Perintah Minato seorang pria Kotetsu salah satu orang kepercayaan Minato, dia membungkuk memberi hormat. "Apa kalian sudah menemukannya?". Tanya Minato

Kotetsu menunduk dengan penuh sesal. "Maafkan saya tuan, saya gagal menemukan Kakashi". Jawab Kotetsu

Minato duduk menyandarkan di sebuah sofa empuk di samping meja kerjanya. "Sudahlah ini bukan salahmu". Ucap Minato

Seminggu setelah Kakashi membuang anak pertama Minato, membuat Kakashi frustasi, akhirnya dia memilih mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ketua Anbu, kemudian dia pergi dari Konoha

Minato telah menyadari tindakannya memutuskan mencari Kakashi untuk mengetahui keberadaan anaknya,

"Kau boleh pergi". Perintah Minato, Kotetsu membungkuk memberi hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan

Drrrttt

Drrrtttt

Minato mengambil Handphonenya. "Ada apa lagi Shion?". Tanya Minato pada puterinya yang ke tiga

…..

"Kenapa dengan Naruko?"

…..

"Aku akan memberi tahunya".

….

"Bye". Ucap Minato lalu dia menutup teleponnya, setahun setelah Minato dikaruniai anak perempuan Naruko seorang wanita mengaku mengandung anak Minato dan dia meminta Minato bertanggung jawab, Kushina yang mendengarnya menutut cerai lalu memutuskan meninggalkan Mansion Namikaze dan kembali ke Mansion Uzumaki yang berada di Konoha, Naruko yang mengetahui tindakan Minato membenci Minato dan sampai sekarang dia menolak berbicara dengannya termasuk dengan ibu dan adik-adik tirinya yaitu Shion dan Sora bahkan untuk makan malam bersama, Naruko lebih memilih makan malam bersama Iruka kepala pelayan daripada dengan keluarganya,

Minato memutuskan untuk mengikut sertakan Naruko dan Shion bersama-sama untuk melakukan pertukaran Shinobi dengan Uzu tujuannya agar mereka bisa akrab, namun sayangnya Shion selalu menelpon dan mengeluh karena tidak pernah mendapatkan respon dari kakak tirinya itu

(Rizuki1993)

Pukul 09.00 Naruto mengajak seluruh Shinobi Konoha untuk menuju sebuah tempat yang menjadi awal terbentuknya klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha di wilayah Uzu,

1000 tahun yang lalu seorang wanita bernama Uzumaki Yui menikah dengan seorang Sabaku, dalam pernikahannya mereka dikaruniai 10 orang anak dan mereka di beri nama sesuai keahlian seperti Uzumaki untuk ahli Fuuin, Uchiha pemilik Kekkai genkai Sharingan dan Yui juga membuat klan baru yang dinamakan klan Sabaku, sebuah nama julukan dari suami Yui yang kemudian di jadikan nama sebuah klan

"Bagaimana klan Namikaze?". Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata cantik berwarna Rubby Namikaze Naruko

Naruto membuka buku sejarah milikinya dia tidak menemukan info apapun tentang klan milik pemimpin Negara Hi tersebut, Naruto pernah mendengar sebuah rumor tentang uzumaki Namikaze pendiri klan Namikaze adalah anak kesayangan Yui, namun rumor tidak bisa dijadikan bukti sejarah. "Maaf sepertinya klan Namikaze tidak ada dalam sejarah Uzu". Jawab Naruto sambil menutup buku sejarahnya

Naruko mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dia tidak menyangka kebencian klan-klan dinasti Yui segitu besarnya sampai nama klan Namikaze tidak pernah di catat dalam sejarah, Naruko juga tidak bisa menyalahkan pemandu mereka karena Naruko tahu pemandunya hanya mengatakan sesuai dalam buku yang di buat oleh Petinggi Uzu

"Gyaaah". Naruko sangat terkejut yang entah sejak kapan pemandunya sudah ada di depan wajahnya. "Ada apa denganmu?". Tanya Naruko

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf aku pikir kamu tadi melamun dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku". Jawab Naruto

Lalu mereka melanjutkan tour mereka menuju tempat lainnya, Shinobi Konoha sebenarnya merasa ada kemiripan antara pemandu dan Naruko, bahkan mereka terkesan lebih akrab seperti Naruto lebih sering menawarkan minuman padanya selalu lebih dahulu baru pada yang lain, Untuk Naruko Shinobi Konoha yakin Naruko tidak akan menyadari kemiripan tersebut, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto sepertinya dia juga tidak memperhatikannya juga

"Baiklah ini adalah ruangan kejujuran dimana semua orang yang berkata bohong akan terbatuk-batuk". Jawab Naruto, dia memperhatikan satu demi satu. "Baik siapa namamu?". Tanya Naruto pada seorang pria berambut mangkok dan pakaian spandex berwarna hijau

"Namaku Rock lee". Jawab Pria itu

Naruto berpikir sejenak ucapan apa yang menurut Naruto jika di ucapkan pria ini pasti berbohong. "Baiklah Lee katakan pada semua orang bahwa aku mengenakan pakaian dalam wanita". Pintaku

Lee menaikan alisnya. "Untuk apa?". Tanya Lee

"Untuk membuktikan jika tempat kejujuran ini benar-benar ampuh". Jawab Naruto dengan ucapan yang menyakinkan

"Aku mengenakan pakaian wanita". Ucap Lee

5

4

3

2

1

Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Lee

Naruto menatap tajam Lee. "Kamu memakai pakaian dalam wanita?". Tanya Naruto penuh selidik

Wajah Lee mendadak kaku. "Tentu saja tidak jawab". Jawab Lee. "Uhuk-uhuk".

Semua mata tertuju pada Lee, oke dia memang aneh tapi mengetahui Lee menggunakan pakaian dalam wanita sungguh membuat dia semakin aneh

"Oke jangan terus hakimi Lee, kita lanjutkan". Ucap Naruto kemudian dia melanjutkan tour sampai ke sebuah danau kramat klan Uzumaki

"Naruto". Panggil sai, Naruto yang sedang menjelaskan tempat ini menengok kearah Sai. "Naruto ayo kita berangkat". Ajak sai

"Karin tolong gantikan aku". Pinta Naruto pada gadis junior di sebelahnya

"Baik senpai". Jawab Karin

"Hn dobe kamu jangan seenaknya meninggalkan kami begitu saja". Ucap seseorang dengan baritone lebih berat Sasuke

"maaf teme ini urusan Uzukage jadi kami tidak bisa mengajakmu lagian ada Karin yang akan mendampingimu". Jawab Naruto

Sasuke tidak menyukai sai yang selalu berdekatan dengan Naruto dia harus berusaha agar Naruto mengijinkan Sasuke untuk pergi bersamanya

"Aku adalah anak buahmu bukan? jadi aku harus mengikutimu kemana saja". Ucap Sasuke, semua orang Konoha menatap aneh kearah Sasuke, dia adalah putera menteri pertahanan Hi no kuni, dan tidak ada dalam sejarah Uchiha memohon pada seorang wanita

Naruto pikir perdebatan ini sama sekali tidak akan pernah selesai jadi tidak ada pilihan selain mengikut sertakan mereka menuju Nami no kuni, lagian ketika pertemuan dengan finding nemo atau toy story, Naruto bisa menjadikan dirinya mengalihkan perhatian selama Sai berbicara dengan mereka berdua. "Terserah kamu saja selama tidak mengganggu tidak masalah". Ucap Naruto

"Kami juga ikut". Ucap Ino shikamaru dan Chouji

.

.

.

TBC

Devide at impera : sebuah taktik yang dilakukan pemerintah belanda untuk menguasai seluruh Hindia belanda dengan cara adu domba

Menjawab Reviews

 **akarisaRuru** : Terima kasih ini kelanjutannya

 **Thiyahrama** : Naruko seorang Intelijen dia sangat ahli dalam masalah penyamaran, maaf harus mengecewakan anda tapi saya memutuskan untuk membuat Naruko untuk mencintai orang lain dan pria yang dicintai Naruko sangat dekat dengan Naruto tapi yang jelas itu bukan Sai

 **Natsu489** : Aku tidak bisa menjawab tapi kita lihat saja nanti

 **Guest** : Terima kasih aku akan melanjutkan

 **Anggraini120398** : Rencananya sih Sasufemnaru

 **Nuyy822** : saya tidak mau terburu-buru, alasannya saya harus hati-hati jangan sampai selalu kacau, ya walaupun saya baru menemukan kesalahan fict saya ketika sudah saya posting, untuk Danzou dia adalah putera angkat Yui, dan Yui tidak pernah menikah setelah dengan Sabaku, usia Yui di perkirakan 1000 tahun

 **Riobethethe** : Ya ini kisah ninja modern,

Seberapa tingkatan kekuatan Naruto, akan saya ceritakan chapter berikutnya untuk update kilat sangat sulit apalagi saya sedang mengerjakan dua Fict saya yaitu **Twin Trouble maker** dan **My brother overprotective** ,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah kamu tidak cemburu?". Tanya Sakura pada Naruko yang sedang asyik membaca sambil duduk di meja belajar

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?". Tanya Naruko tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pada buku yang dia baca

Sakura hanya menghela nafas apa Naruko tidak ingat jika Sasuke adalah tunangannya. "Aku melihat hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis tadi begitu akrab". Jawab Sakura

Naruko menengok sebentar kearah Sakura kemudian dia menaruh bukunya kedalam rak dan membaringkan diri di sofa. "Kamu tahu aku tidak mencintai Sasuke bukan?". Tanya Naruko

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruko, dia tahu Naruko mencintai pria lain, bahkan Sakura pernah melihat Naruko bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut merah dengan warna hitam di sekitar matanya membuatnya seperti panda, Sakura tidak mengenal siapa pria itu karena Naruko tidak mau mengenalkannya pada Sakura. "Gadis itu mirip sekali denganmu". Ucap Sakura

Naruko menaikan alisnya. "Benarkah?". Tanya Naruko, dia tidak merasakan kemiripan apapun dengan gadis itu.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya. "Apa yang kamu pikirkan bahkan Chouji sendiripun mengatakan kalian beruda sangatlah mirip". Jawab Sakura

Tok tok tok

"Masuk tidak dikunci". Ucap Sakura,

"Nee sama maukah kamu menemaniku ke".

"Tidak". Jawab Naruko sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan permintaannya. "Bisakah kamu tidak mengangguku Shion bersikaplah seolah-olah kita adalah orang asing". Ucap Naruko, gadis itu hanya menunduk kemudian dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar milik kakaknya itu

"Bisakah kamu sedikit sopan dengannya bagaimanapun juga dia adalah adikmu". Ucap Sakura,

Naruko bangkit dari sofa. "Dia hanya adik tiriku". Jawab Naruko meralat pertanyaan Sakura. "Dan apa kamu tahu Sakura gadis itu tidak sesopan yang kamu kira". Ucap Naruko, dia merasa percakapan ini mulai tidak menyenangkan jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar

"Kamu mau kemana?". Tanya Sakura

Naruko melirik sebentar kearah Sakura. "Jalan-jalan mau ikut?". Tanya Naruko

Sakura bangkit dari kasur dan mendekati Naruko. "Aku ikut". Jawab Sakura

(Rizuki1993)

"Berhentilah mengikutiku teme". Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi, dia berjalan ke samping kanan dan Sasuke segera mengikuti pergerakan Naruto begitu jika Naruto ke kiri Sasuke ikut ke kiri, Sasuke berusaha agar Naruto tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sai, dia merasa aneh apa keistimwaan Sai sampai Naruto selalu berjalan berdekatan dengannya, padahal disini ada laki-laki tampan berasal dari Konoha, apakah Naruto tidak melihatnya

"Jadi namamu sai?". Tanya Ino

Sai menatap Ino dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Pasti kamu Ino?". Tanya Sai

'Kawai' ucap Ino dalam hati ketika melihat senyuman sai yang melehkan hati. "Jadi kamu Jounin Hi?". Tanya Ino

Sai hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan aku berasal dari Root". Jawab Sai

Ino menatap Sai dengan tidak percaya, dia pernah membaca di sebuah artikel tentang organisasi Anbu Nee, yaitu Anbu yang bertugas melakukan tindakan kotor yang dilakukan pemerintah, mereka biasanya tidak memiliki perasaan dan hati. "Kamu tidak terlihat seperti anbu Nee". Jawab Ino

"Kenapa kamu berpikir aku bukan dari Anbu nee". Tanya sai

Ino berpikir sejenak dia harus menggunakan kata-kata yang tepat agar Sai tidak tersinggung. "entahlah aku pikir Anbu Root adalah Anbu yang tidak memiliki perasaan". Jawab Ino, dia melirik Sai sebentar melihat reaksi Sai. "Maaf jangan tersinggung'.

Sai hanya tertawa sepertinya semua orang masih berpikir jika Anbu root sekarang tidaklah berbeda dengan Anbu yang dahulu, "Dahulu Anbu Root tidak memiliki hati sampai beberapa aktivis HAM meminta kami di bubarkan akibat perekrutan kami yang diluar kemanusiaan". Jawab Sai, dia juga menjelaskan jika Anbu Root melakukan Reprormasi secara besar-besaran, sekarang dia harus ditekankan jangan mudah marah dan selalu tersenyum, Karena sebagai Anbu haruslah mengayomi Masyarakat, kadang jika ada waktu luang beberapa Anbu Root melakukan kerja social, dan syukurlah citra Anbu root yang rusak akibat masa lalu perlahan mulai berangsur membaik

"Mungkin kamu bisa mengajakku bertemu dengan beberapa teman rootmu". Pinta Ino,

"Boleh juga". Jawab Sai

Tut tut tut tut

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah tablet dalam tasnya, wajahnya terlihat memasang wajah terkejut dan bingung. "Kenapa denganmu?". Tanya Sai yang melihat wajah Naruto

"Tidak ada". Jawab Naruto. "Hanya orang bodoh yang berusaha membobol data milik Uzu".

Sai hanya mengangguk. "kenapa denganmu?". Tanya Sai melihat wajah Shikamaru yang gugup

"Aku euh tidak ada". Jawab Shikamaru, hari ini dia sangatlah kesal, sudah dua kali dia berusaha membobol server milik Uzu dan dua kali pula dia hampir saja ketahuan

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menaruh tabletnya di bawah tanah, kemudian dia melakukan sebuah segel. "Kai". Botol-botol minuman muncul di depan tablet Naruto lalu Naruto menyerahkan botol tersebut ke teman-teman yang lain. Lalu Naruto melompat menuju pohon yang tinggi

"Kenapa kita tidak melakukannya pas di kuil?". Tanya Chouji

"Chouji apa kamu tadi tidak mendengar jika radius 10 km dari kuil dipasang sebuah Fuuinjutsu yang menyebabkan kita tidak bisa menggunakan chakra kita". Bukan Naruto yang mengatakannya tapi Shikamaru

"Benar sekali". Jawab Naruto. "Selain itu pemerintah uzu melarang siapapun menaiki kendaraan menuju kuil uzu, gunanya adalah agar wilayah kuil tetap asri dan lepas dari keributan masalah duniawi". Jawab Naruto lagi

Semua orang hanya beroh ria

Time skip

"Naruto kamu alihkan mereka selama aku berbicara dengan finding Nemo". Ucap Sai sambil memperhatikan team Konoha yang sedang menuju tempat makan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah jaga dirimu". Ucap Naruto, dia segera menusul menuju tempat makan paling lezat di kota Nami no kuni,

Sai berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan kemudian dia bersender di sebuah pagar yang mengahadap kelaut. "Apa aku terlambat?". Tanya seorang pria bertubuh biru seperti ikan hiu

"Tidak". Jawab sai. "Bagaimana kabarmu Finding Nemo". Sapa Sai

Pria itu menampakan wajah tidak suka dia benar-benar bos mata-matanya yang menggunakan nama samara Finding Nemo, padahal wajahnya yang gagah tampan dan rupawan(Menurut dia) di samakan dengan ikan badut

"Bagaimana hasil mata-matamu Kisame?". Bukan Sai yang bertanya tapi Naruto

"Kagebunshin?". Tanya Kisame, Naruto mengangguk membenarkan

"Ada beberapa Shinobi Konoha yang memaksa untuk ikut jadi kami harus mengalihkan perhatian mereka selama pertemuan ini berlangsung". Jawab Sai

"Baiklah". Kisame memberikan map biru pada sai. "Kami mendapatkan laporan jika Yagura memerintahkan anak buahnya membunuh Mei Terumi". Jawab Kisame, rencana awalnya Kisame di perintahkan menyerang rombongan Mei dan mengaku suruhan Yagura, namun sebelum Kisame melakukan tindakan, anak buah Yagura lebih dulu menyerang Mei Terumi, di duga penyerangan ini karena Yagura lebih menginginkan anaknya naik tahta dan bukan saudaranya Mei Terumi

"Bagaimana hasilnya?". Tanya Naruto

"Mizu No kuni akan terjadi perang saudara". Jawab Kisame

"Baiklah Kisame jaga baik-baik disana". Ucap Naruto dan sai

Pooff

Kagebunshin Naruto lenyap dan ingatan Kagebunshin kembali ke pemiliknya yaitu Naruto yang sedang bersantap siang dengan Sasuke Ino Shikamaru Chouji, tidak sebenarnya hanya Naruto saja yang tidak makan

"kenapa denganmu?". Tanya Chouji,Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya

"Dimana pria tampan itu Naruto?". Tanya Ino

Naruto hanya mengakat bahunya. "AKu tidak tahu". Jawab Naruto

"Halo semua". Sapa Sai, semua mata tertuju pada Sai

"Kemana saja kamu ini?". Tanya Ino

Sai hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan Ino. "Hanya urusan bisnis". Jawab Sai

Ino menarik sai untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Ayo sai kita makan saja dulu". Pinta Ino

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku permisi dulu ya". Pinta Naruto

Sasuke ikut berdiri. "Aku Ikut". Pinta Sasuke

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bosan. "Kamu mau ikut aku ke toilet?". Tanya Naruto

Sasuke kembali duduk, dia tidak mungkin mengikuti Naruto ke Toilet, bisa di anggap mesum oleh semua orang nanti, Naruto berjalan namun ketika di wc Naruto membuat kegebunshin dan menyuruhnya menemui Toy story, Naruto tahu alasan kaa sama memilih Naruto untuk misi ini karena toy story yang memaksanya agar Naruto yang menjadi penghubung antara dirinya dan orang-orang Uzu

"Menunggu lama?". Tanya Kagebunshin Naruto

"Aku yakin pasti Kagebunshin". Tebak seorang pria berambut merah dan wajah imut seperti babyface

"Maaf ada orang Konoha yang memaksakan ikut jadi aku terpaksa menggunakan kagebunshin sedangkan aku yang asli mengalihkan perhatian mereka". Jawab Naruto

"Sudahlah kalau begitu". Ucap pria itu mengerti. "Naruto aku ingin memberi tahu tentang Negara Kaze no kuni yang akan merencanakan invasi kedua terhadap Konoha, bersama Ottogakure, dan pihak Kaze no kuni berharap agar Uzugakure berpihak pada mereka".

"Baik aku akan sampaikan pada kaa sama". Jawab Naruto. "Ada yang lain?". Tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada hanya itu kamu boleh kembali pada tubuhmu yang asli". Ucap laki-laki itu

Pooff

Tubuh Naruto menghilang dan kembali ke pemiliknya

"Ayo pulang". Pinta Naruto

"Tunggu Naru kami di sini baru beberapa jam". Protes Ino

Naruto menghela nafas. "teman-teman aku bilang kita kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang tapi menjalankan misi". Jawab Naruto dengan menekan kata Misi

"Oh ayolah Naru sebentar saja, di Uzu aku benar-benar bosan". Sekarang Choujilah yang mengeluh

Naruto kembali menghela nafas seharusnya dia tidak mengajak Ino dan Chouji. "Aku mendapatkan selembaran tentang onsen yang baru saja di buka ada yang mau ikut?". Tanya Naruto

"AKu ikut". Ucap Chouji dan Ino

"Mendokusai/Hn". Jawab Shikamaru dan Sasuke

Time skip

"Benar-benar nikmat". Ungkap Ino ketika di dalam rendaman air panas, Naruto yang masih mengenakan handuk hanya duduk di tepian kolam air panas sambil mengoyang-goyang kakinya, dia seperti seseorang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Ino yang menyadari segera mendekati Naruto. "Ayo naru kita berendam". Pinta Ino

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku malu". Jawab Naruto, ino yang tidak sabaran mendekati Naruto dan memaksa Naruto melepaskan handuknya,

Ino hanya bisa melongok ketika melihat tubuh polos Naruto. "jadi ini alasannya kamu malu". Ungkap Ino, dia tidak menyangka seorang Naruto memasang sebuah tato di perutnya dengan bentuk spiral, dan bagi Ino itu amatlah menggelikan, melihat tingkah Ino seperti mengejeknya membuat Naruto kesal lalu dia segera keluar dari kolam dan menutup kembali tubuhnya dengan handuk. "Oh ayolah Naru aku hanya bercanda". Ucap Ino dengan wajah menyesal

"Tapi itu tidak lucu Ino". Ucap Naruto dengan tampang sebal, lalu Naruto keluar menuju tempat ganti baju, meninggalkan Ino sendirian

(Rizuki1993)

"Apakah kamu bisa berdamai dengan adikmu?". Tanya Sakura

"Tidak". Jawab Naruko sambil mengaduk-aduk air dalam gelas dengan sedotan. "Dia itu bukanlah wanita baik-baik". Ucap Naruko

Sakura menghela nafas, dia selalu bertemu dengan Shion namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya adalah orang jahat. "Dia tidak terlihat jahat". Ucap Sakura

Hati Naruko benar-benar kesal tanpa bicara dia menuju kasir untuk membayar dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura, menyadari kesalahannya Sakura mengejar Naruko tidak lupa dia ke kasir dan membayar makanannya. "Naruko tunggu". Ucap Sakura. "Gommen". Ucap Sakura. Naruko berhenti kemudian dia menunjuk ke sebuah kaca

"Apa itu yang kamu anggap baik?". Tanya Naruko, Sakura mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Naruko, Sakura shok melihat adik Naruko yang terlihat manis membully teman-temannya berasal dari Uzu. "Dia pernah mencoba membullyku tapi aku melawannya dan aku menang". Ucap Naruko.

"Benarkah lalu apa yang dia lakukan?". Tanya Sakura

"Dia mengadu pada Tou sama namun untungnya tou sama lebih mendengarkanku di bandingkan dia". Jawab Naruko. "Ayo kita pergi Sakura". Pinta Naruko yang melanggeng pergi, Sakura mengikuti dari belakang matanya tak berhenti menatap kelakuan adik Naruko itu

Drrrtttt

Drrrtttt

Drrrtttt

"Halo ada apa Tou sama?". Tanya Naruko

….

"Pertunangan? Apa tidak bisa di undur?".

….

"Tapi tou sama aku tidak mencintainya".

….

"Kalau dia ganteng keren kenapa tou sama saja yang menikahi pria itu".

….

"Tt tapi".

….

"Ini benar-benar kesialan dalam hidupku". Ucap Naruko sambil menekan nomor hapenya

"Pasti ayahmu yang menelpon?". Tanya Sakura Naruko hanya menggangguk

"Halo Kaa sama".

….

"Katakan pada Tou sama berhentilah menjodohkanku dengan pria pantat ayam itu". Pinta Naruko

…..

"Kaa sama bercanda oh ayolah apa yang tampan dari pantat ayam itu?".

….

"Tt tapi"

….

"Sakura bunuh aku sekarang". Ucap Naruko prustasi. Minato dan Kushina memang masih bermusuhan sampai sekarang, walaupun lebih tepatnya Kushina yang membenci Minato, namun ada beberapa hal yang membuat mereka kompak, perjodohan dengan Uchiha

(Rizuki1993)

"Jadi ini mobilmu?". Tanya Chouji yang berada di kursi belakang

"Bukan ini mobil kakak angkatku". Jawab Naruto, sebelum pulang mereka mampir dulu ke sebuah villa megah, terlihat Naruto berbincang-bincang dengan pegawainya dan dia membawa satu mobil van besar yang dapat memuat 8 orang termasuk supir

"Seharusnya kamu membawa mobil ferrarri?". Tanya Ino, di jajaran mobil-mobil milik kakak angkat Naruto ada Ferrari Lamborgini namun anehnya Naruto memilih mobil van sederhana

"Jumlah kita berlima tidak akan mungkin menampung semua orang jadi mobil ini yang paling bagus selain itu kakak Naruto tidak akan mungkin meminjamkan mobil pada Naruto". Bukan Naruto yang mengatakannya tapi Sai.

"Kenapa?". Tanya Ino penasaran, jika dilihat Naruto sangatlah pintar dan cerdas

"Naruto memang pintar segala hal tapi jangan pernah menyuruhnya menyetir karena…"

Brruukk

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak sebuah pohon

"Oh ya sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan alasannya". Ucap Sasuke sakrastic

Naruto hanya mendecih kemudian dia menghubungi sebuah nomor, wajahnya yang kesal berubah menjadi ketakutan, jika di lihat sikap Naruto dia sedang dimarahi seseorang. "Ayo kita pergi". Ucap Naruto sambil menutup teleponnya

"Tunggu bagaimana mobilnya?". Tanya Chouji

"Kakakku sudah memanggil mobil Derek jadi tidak perlu khawatir". Jawab Naruto

Time skip

"Sudah kubilang berhenti meminjam mobil-mobil kakakmu". Ucap Yui ketika melihat rombongan Naruto sampai di rumah

"Maaf kaa sama aku lelah loncat dari pohon ke pohon terus". Ucap naruto wajahnya ketakutan melihat wajah ibu angkatnya yang menyeramkan

Yui menatap teman-teman satu team Naruto. "Ya sudahlah ayo masuk". Ucap Yui yang memilih tidak melanjutkan, Ino dan chouji hendak masuk ke kamar masing-masing namun mereka berdua di tarik oleh Shikamaru untuk menuju kamar Sasuke,

"Kenapa denganmu?". Tanya Ino

"Tadi benar-benar melelahkan jadi aku ingin tidur". Keluh Chouji

"Hei baka ingat tugas kita di sini bukanlah bersenang-senang". Ucap Shikamaru.

Ino duduk di kasur milik Sasuke. "Baiklah apa yang ingin kamu katakan?". Tanya Ino

"Apa tidak ada yang aneh selama di Nami no kuni?". Tanya Shikamaru

Ino berpikir sejenak dia tidak mengerti maksud dari Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu?". Tanya Ino

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Aku tidak melihat Naruto melakukan sesuatu hal berhubungan dengan misi". Jawab Shikamaru

"Bukannya Sai yang menjalankan misinya". Ucap Ino, dia tidak mengerti jalan pikir pria jenius ini

"Ino kamu benar baka, naruto menemani kita makan hanya untuk mengelabui kita agar tidak curiga dengan sikap Sai". Bukan Shikamaru tapi Sasuke

Ino terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Apa kamu yakin?". Tanya Ino

"Aku tidak yakin seratus persen tapi aku merasakan ada dua Naruto di toilet kemungkinan naruto menggunakan Kagebunshin untuk menjalankan misi". Jawab Sasuke

"Jika berbicara masalah Naruto aku melihat sebuah tato aneh di perutnya saat kita ke onsen". Ucap Ino

"Tato? Naruto memiliki tato atau tidak itu sama sekali tidak penting". Jawab Shikamaru

"Tapi bentuknya seperti lambang klan Uzumaki, yaitu spiral". Jawab Ino

Shikamaru terdiam dia sepertinya pernah mendengar tato spiral tersebut. "Apa tatonya seperti ini?". Tanya Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah artikel, ino yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk. "Ini adalah Hakke no Fuuin, sebuah segel milik klan Uzumaki yang dahulu di gunakan oleh Konoha untuk menyegel kyuubi pada nanadaime Hokage, selain Hokage keempat tidak ada yang dapat menggunakan segel ini bahkan anaknya Nandaime Hokage juga tidak bisa, pendiri klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha timur Uzumaki Yui".

"Kenapa namanya hampir sama dengan kaa sama Naruto?". Tanya Chouji

"Apa bisa aku lanjutkan?". Tanya Sasuke semua orang mengangguk. "Uzumaki Yui tidak pernah mengajarkan jutsu ini pada siapapun termasuk kepada Uzumaki Namikaze anak kesayangan Yui, sampai dia meninggal di bunuh oleh Uzumaki Namikaze ketika perang Uzu Konoha". Sasuke menutup bukunya namun sebuah kesimpulan yang bisa mereka terima adalah kemungkinan segel yang ada di perut Naruto ada hubungannya dengan legenda 9 bijuu

.

.

.

TBC

Menjawab Reviews

 **Yuko** : Oke ini kelanjutannya

 **Guest** : Itu adalah nama samara dan sudah di jelaskan di chapter ini

 **AkarisaRuru** :Saya belum memikirkan fairing, kalau ada akan saya tulis kok

 **Thiyarama** : Ibu tiri Naruto adalah Uzumaki Sarah dia adalah adik sepupu Kushina, sedangkan Kushina akan saya ceritakan di chapter depan

Catatan Author

Jika membaca fict ini kalian akan bertanya siapakah Yui, lalu jika Uzumaki Yui pendiri klan di Uzu sudah meninggal maka siapakah Yui ibu angkat Naruto akan saya jelaskan di chapter depan

Dalam fict ini kalian akan ada dua buku sejarah Uzu berdasarkan dua versi berbeda, yaitu versi dari uzu dan Namikaze jadi saya harap kalian tidak bingung

Jika kalian melakukan review saya harap menggunakan akun asli terutama jika itu sebuah pertanyaan mungkin kita bisa berdiskusi atau apalah yang yang berhubungan dengan fict ini atau yang lain,(Author jomblo), jangan tersinggung ya, author maksudku saya tidak ada maksud untuk menghina

Keterangan

Finding nemo : Kisame

Toy story : Sasori

Pretty Boy : Deidara

Mr Crab : Kakuzu(karena sama-sama cinta uang)

Eagle eye : Uzumaki Nagato

White pang : Kakashi Hatake (kenapa menjadi mata-mata akan di jelaskan di chapter berikutnya)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 pertemuan pertama

 **Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi siapa namamu?". Tanya Naruto

"Namikaze Shion". Jawab gadis berambut pirang,

Naruto merasa Shion memandangi kearahnya namun Naruto berusaha mengabaikannya, Naruto segera membuka peta yang dia bawa dari markas pusat. "Uzugakure menemukan penyusup di daerah sini". Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk wilayah perbatasan desa yuki dan Uzu. "Jiraiya sama menugaskan team kita dan team Shisui menyelusuri tempat ini".

"Apakah ada pembagian team?". Tanya Ino

"Tentu saja ino tapi pembagian team akan di lakukan setelah kedatangan team Shishui". Jawab Naruto, semua mengangguk mengerti

Naruto terdiam dia merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya. "Jounin HI Uzu ternyata selemah ini". Ucap Shion meremehkan

Semua mata tertuju pada Shion yang menodongkan kunai pada Naruto, mereka ingin mengingatkan Shion agar berlaku sopan pada kaptennya, namun mereka tahu wanita di depannya adalah Namikaze Shion dia adalah Shinobi terkuat di Negara HI setelah Sasuke Neji dan Naruko

Naruto yang ditodongkan kunai hanya terdiam namun mimic wajahnya tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali

Wajah Shion yang awalnya menyeringai senang menjadi pucat dia merasakan tekanan chakra milik Naruto yang sangat mengerikan, tubuhnya merosot kunai yang dia pegang jatuh ketanah, matanya melotot seolah-olah ajal mendekatinya

"Jujur saja aku sangat kagum denganmu?". Puji Naruto, walaupun agak sedikit samar namun Shion dapat mendengarnya. "Kejadian tadi aku anggap tidak pernah terjadi tapi jika aku melihat kamu melakukannya lagi". Naruto menjeda kalimatnya melihat ekspresi wajah Shion yang ketakutan. "Aku pastikan kamu pulang tanpa kepala". Secara reflex Shion mengangguk, dia terlalu takut berhadapan dengan naruto

Naruto terdiam sejenak tekanan chakra yang pekat menurun secara perlahan, nafas Shion berburu, akhirnya dia bisa bernafas juga

"Baiklah kita akan me..". Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat wajah team yang lain juga pucat bahkan Sasuke juga menampakan ekpresi ketakutan. "Kalian tidak apa-apa?".

"Aku tidak apa-apa". jawab Ino, walaupun terlihat ketakutan dia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri, begitu juga Shikamaru chouji dan Sasuke

"Naruto aku merasakan tekanan chakra menakutkan". Ucap seseorang dia adalah Shisui, ayahnya Uchiha kagami adalah seorang menteri dalam negeri,

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, lalu Shisui dan 4 teamnya mendekati team 8 mereka adalah Naruko Sakura, Hinata, dan Rock lee,

"Selama menjadi team ini aku harap kamu jangan macam-macam". Ucap Shion pada Rock lee, dia agak terkejut dengan ucapan Shion namun dia memilih diam

"Jangan dengarkan dia". Ucap Naruko pada Lee, dia membisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya memerah, Shion tidak habis pikir dengan kakaknya yang bisa tahan dengan orang-orang dari kalangan biasa

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar". Ucap Naruto, lalu dia merangkul naruko dan Shion. "Baiklah Shisui tolong bagikan 4 kelompok". Pinta naruto

"Baiklah karena jumlah kita ada 11 maka ada satu team yang berjumlah 2 orang jadi team pertama menuju selatan Naruko Sakura dan Sasuke, team kedua Hinata Shion dan Rock lee team akan menuju ke barat dan ketiga". Sebelum Shisui menjelaskan Rock lee mengacungkan tengan

"Apakah team kita ke barat mencari kitab suci?". Tanya Rock lee dengan tampang polosnya yang lain hanya bisa bergubrak ria mendengar pertanyaan Lee

"Mungkin". Jawab Naruto. "Aku berharap di sana ada Son goku yang akan memakanmu hidup-hidup". Ucap naruto, semua orang tertawa mendengar celetukan Naruto

"baiklah aku akan melanjutkan pembagian kelompok". Ucap Shisui semua kembali terdiam. "Team ketiga Ino Shikamaru dan Chouji akan mencari di wilayah timur sedangkan aku dan Naruto akan mencari di sekitar sini".

"Tidak adil kalau ada dua kapten dalam satu grup yang sama". Ucap Sasuke tidak terima

Shisui mendekati Sasuke. "Aku adalah kapten jadi terserah aku memilih dengan siapa". Jawab Shisui

Naruto menengahi perselisihan antara Sasuke dan Shisui. "baiklah kawan-kawan bagaimana jika aku bersama Naruko dan Sakura sedangkan kalian berdua bisa mencarinya bersama".

Mata kedua pria bermarga Uchiha itu hanya melotot, mereka tidak yakin dengan rencana Naruto tapi itu lebih baik bagi Sasuke dari pada melihat Naruto berjalan dengan pria lain selain dirinya

Time skip

"Aku menemukannya". Ucap Naruko lalu dia segera menyusul kesana

Naruto yang juga merasakan kehadiran chakra asing itu berpikir sejenak, dia merasa chakra ini sangat tidak asing. "Naruko tunggu aku". Pinta Naruto entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak

Trangg

Terlambat Naruko sudah beradu kunai dengannya, pria berjanggut itu menyemburkan lava kearah Naruko, Naruto yang tak jauh dari sana mengeluarkan jutsu dinding es untuk melindungi Naruko

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Naruto, Naruko yang mendengar hanya mengangguk

Pria itu kembali menyemburkan lava panasnya namun berhasil di tahan dengan dinding es, Naruto melakukan segel, hujan panah es mengarah padanya namun berhasil di tahan oleh lava miliknya. "dia pengguna Hyoton menarik". Gumam pria itu, lalu dia kembali menyemburkan lava dengan jumlah lebih banyak, dan kembali di tahan dengan dinding es yang lebih tebal oleh naruto, laki-laki itu tertawa dia merasa senang ada orang yang mampu menahan serangannya, dia melakukan transformasi menjadi kera dengan 4 ekor dia adalah Yonbi atau Son goku,

Son goku segera menyemburkan lavanya kali ini jumlahnya 10 kali lipat lebih banyak dibandingkan yang kedua dan untuk menahannya Naruto kembali membuat dinding es sepuluh kali lipat lebih besar namun dinding tidak terlalu kuat dan meyebabkan longsor

"Itta". Naruto berteriak kecil ketika setetes lava mengenai jaketnya kemudian dia melepas jaket tersebut sebelum lava menyerebet ke kulitnya, sekarang Naruto hanya mengenakan tanktop berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, Naruto melakukan segel, dan tiba-tiba dalam tanah muncul monster raksasa yang terbuat dari es, monster itu meninju kearah Son goku namun bisa ditahan oleh Son goku, Son goku bahkan menyemburkan lava panas kearah es raksasa sampai jatuh meleleh, untung saja Naruto dapat melompat menghindari tembakan lava Son goku

Seakan tidak kehabisan chakra Son goku menembakan lava mengarah kepada Naruko dan sakura yang tidak sempat menghindar, Naruto melakukan shushin menuju lokasi naruko dan Sakura kemudian membuat tembok es yang lebih besar lagi

" **Hebat juga kau bocah".** Puji Son goku, Naruto terengah-engah, membuat gunung es benar-benar menguras energinya, Naruto melirik Naruko dan Sakura yang telah di selamatkan oleh Shisui, **"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang ini".** Son goku menghentakkan tangannya kearah tanah, berpuluh ribu meter kubik lava menyembur ke segala arah,

"Tidak ada pilihan lain". Ucap Naruto, dia harus segera menahan lava itu apalagi sekarang lava-lava itu mengarah ke sebuah desa yang tidak jauh dari pertarungan, naruto melakukan hiraisin menuju lokasi lava yang menuju pemukiman kemudian Naruto membuat tembok raksasa menghalangi jalur lava sehingga tidak mengenai permukiman, "Apa yang kalian lakukan cepat lari". Pinta Naruto penduduk di desa itu lari menjauh dari lokasi pertarungan, Naruto kembali melakukan Hiraisin sambil menjatuhkan es setara gunung pujiyama kearah Son goku, lava yang mengitari tempat itu berhamburan dengan di jatuhkannya es milik Naruto

Son goku telah kembali kebentuk humannya. "Aku tidak menyangka bocah sepertimu dapat mengimbangi kekuatan Yonbi". Ucap pria tua itu, dia melakukan segel namun sebelum itu terjadi ribuan Shinobi hi datang untuk menangkapnya. "sampai jumpa di pertarungan berikutnya". Ucap pria itu

Naruto hanya bisa melihat orang itu pergi dari hadapannya dia, sampai tubuh Naruto ambruk, pertarungan tadi menguras hampir 99 chakra miliknya. "kau benar-benar hebat dobe". Puji Sasuke, kemudian dia menggendong Naruto untuk pergi ke tempat aman,

"Biar aku yang mengobati". Ucap Sakura kemudian dia mengaliri chakranya untuk melakukan proses penyembuhan

"Bagaimana kondisinya?". Tanya Shikamaru

"Dia memaksakan diri sampai menguras 99 persen chakra". Ucap Sakura,

Shikamaru melihat-lihat kondisi perbatasan lava yang sudah menjadi batu dan es yang besarnya hampir 20 meter yang belum mencair. "Melihat kondisi seperti ini aku jadi takut membuat kapten marah benarkah Sasuke?". Tanya Shikamaru sepertinya dia berusaha menyindir Sasuke

"Hn". Gumam Sasuke

Shikamaru tertawa mendengar gumaman Sasuke dia tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. "Ayo kita kembali ke markas". Ucap Shikamaru

(Rizuki1993)

Naruto POV

Mataku terbuka, lalu aku melihat sekelilingku dinding berwarna orange, sebuah meja belajardan di sampingnya rak buku berisi ninjutsu, aku melirik ke segala arah, aku melihat potoku dan kaa sama atau aku dan teman-temanku, ternyata ini kamarku aku pikir rumah sakit

"sudah bangun dobe?". Tanya seseorang, aku mendengus kesal walaupun suaranya begitu asing namun tidak ada orang lain selain dia yang memanggilnya dobe

"Mau apa kamu teme?". Tanyaku, dia hanya tediam sambil membawa nampan berisi roti, susu dan selai berwarna kning yang aku pikir itu rasa jeruk, lalu dia duduk di samping kasur yang berukuran queen size, kemudian dia memotong roti menjadi ukuran dadu

"Kalau makan jangan disini?". Tegur aku

"Ini untukmu dobe". Jawab Sasuke, dia mengambil potongan rotinya dengan garpu, lalu mengarahkan roti itu pada Naruto

"Aku bukan anak kecil teme". Ucapku

"Dasar dobe kamu ini baru sembuh". Ucap Sasuke, aku hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Sasuke meyuapiku

Tubuhku terdiam ketika tangan Sasuke memegang pipiku, jantungku berdebar kencang dadaku terasa sesak,

Secara perlahan Sasuke mendekatiku, aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku anehnya aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dia akan lakukan

Wajah Sasuke denganku berjarak 5 Cm, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan secara repleks aku mengikutinya memejamkan mata

5

4

3

2

1

"Kenapa denganmu dobe?". Tanya Sasuke, aku tersentak dan langsung membuka mata, aku melihat Sasuke sedang memberikan selai pada roti. "Kau tidak memikirkan sesuatu hal anehkan?".

Blushh

Wajahku memerah, walaupun begitu aku beranikan menatap matanya. "Tentu saja tidak teme". Jawab aku. "Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan teme?". Tanyaku balik

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah". Jawab Sasuke

"Dimana yang lain?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan ke topic yang lain

"Mereka sedang ada misi sedangkan kaa samamu katanya pergi berbelanja". Jawab Sasuke

"Kamu tidak ikut". Tanyaku padahal dalam hati aku tertawa begitu mudahnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan Sasuke

"Tidak, aku mendapatkan tugas dari yang lain menjagamu". Jawab Sasuke. "Sekarang apa yang tadi kamu pikirkan?". Tanya Sasuke

Wajahku kembali pucat, niat mengalihkan pembicaraan gagal total, oh ya aku lupa dia adalah seorang Uchiha klan terpintar di Negara Hi no kuni bagaimana bisa aku melupakan itu. Tidak aku tid.."

Cup

Aku terdiam wajahku memerah oh tuhan apa yang dia lakukan, dia menciumku, pria pantat ayam ini sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku, aku memegang bibirku terasa sensasi yang tidak bisa aku bayangkan

"Kau". Aku menunjuk kearah wajahnya, aku memang tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan dobenya itu, walaupun kenyataannya aku kesal di buatnya, tapi masalah ini tak akan kubiarkan dia hidup

Sasuke perlahan menjauh dariku sepertinya dia hendak kabur, aku mengambil bantal kemudian melempar kearahnya

Bughhh

Bantal yang kulempar berhasil dia hindari tapi berhasil mengenai wajah Kaa sama yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Sasuke

"Helo Naru kamu sudah sembuh?". Tanya Kaa sama walaupun dia tersenyum tetap saja membuatku merinding

"Ii iya Kaa sama". Jawabku canggung

Sasuke yang tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah keluarga ini perlahan menjauh. "Maaf aku permisi dulu". Ucap Sasuke yang perlahan menuju pintu keluar

Greepp

"Mau kemana kau anak ayam". Tanya Yui sambil memegang kerah belakang Sasuke

"Baru saja Ino memanggilku". Jawab Sasuk

"Barusan kamu bilang Ino ada misi". Kataku, dalam hati aku tertawa lebar, sedangkan Sasuke mendeathglare kearahku

"Wow wow jadi anak ayam sedang berbohong padaku". Ucap Yui sambil tertawa mengerikan "Baiklah aku akan memberi hukuman buat kalian berdua. "hukuman apa yang cocok buat kalian".

Naruto POV END

(Rizuki1993)

Belasan mobil hitam berjalan beriringan mobil tersebut memasuki sebuah gerbang besar, dan memarkirkan di depan sebuah gedung, seorang membuka pintu belakang dan keluarlah pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan jas biru dongker berjalan menuju pria tua bernama Jiraiya yang segera mengajak rombongan petinggi Hi menuju balai pertemuan. "Aku mendapatkan kabar jika Roshi Jinchuriki ekor 4 menyusup ke Uzugakure benarkah itu?". Tanya Minato

Jiraiya menangguk. "Benar sekali tuan". Jawab Jiraiya

Minato segera duduk di kursi khusus untuk pemimpin, dan diikuti semua rombongan yang duduk di semua arah. "Dan kalian tidak memberi tahu masalah ini kepusat". Ucap Minato dengan nada tinggi

"Kami pikir masalah penyusupan ini adalah hal biasa dan tidak perlu sampai melibatkan pihak pusat". Jawab Jiraiya

"Anakku hampir menjadi korban kamu bilang biasa". Ucap Minato, kemarin Kushina menelponnya dan mengatakan jika Naruko berhadapan dengan Jinchuriki ekor 4, lalu dia menyusulnya kemari

Jiraiya menunduk menyesal. "Maaf tuan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi".

"Bagaimana keadaannya?". Tanya Minato

"Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa". Jawab Jiraiya

Minato menangguk mengerti, dia berjalan menuju sebuah jendela yang menghadap lapangan yang berada di belakang gedung, dia menyipitkan matanya, ketika melihat dua gender berbeda, sedang asyik mencabut rumput. "Naruko". Gumam Minato namun bisa di dengar oleh Jiraiya

"Bukan tuan dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah Jounin Hi terbaik milik Uzu". Jawab Jiraiya

"Jadi itu Naruto?". Tanya Shikaku

"Memang apa hebatnya dia?". Tanya Fugaku balik

"Aku mendapatkan kabar dari Shikamaru jika kapten mereka Naruto yang menghadapi sendirian Jinchuriki Roshi". Jawab Shikaku "Tapi bukankah yang di sebelah Naruto adalah Sasuke?". Tanya Shikaku

Fugaku menyipitkan matanya melihat pria di sebelah Naruto. "Hn benar dia Sasuke". Jawab Fugaku, namun tanpa di sadari semua orang Minato menghilang, dan muncul dari belakang Naruto menendangnya, namun bisa di tahan dengan baik oleh Naruto

"Wow kamu hebat juga". Lalu minato melakukan tendangan samping namun lagi-lagi berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto. "Keren juga bagaimana dengan yang ini". Minato menyiapkan bulatan berwarna biru. "Rasengan". Begitu juga dengan Naruto dia membuat Rasengan di tangan kanannya

Blarrrr

"Kamu hebat bagaimana dengan—". Ucapan Minato terhenti ketika dalam tanah muncul es yang memblock pergerakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan".

Naruto terdiam kemudian memasang satu segel tangan. "Suiton".

Blarrr

Blarr

Blaarrr

Blarrr

Muncul air di empat penjuru. "Empat naga". Empat air semburan tersebut berubab menjadi naga air dan mengarah pada Minato

"Sial". Ucap Minato, pergerakannya seratus persen di kunci dia tidak bisa menggunakan Sunshin ataupun Hiraisin untuk menghindari Jutsu Naruto

"Naruto hentikan". Perintah Jiraiya dan Suiton Naruto menghilang secara perlahan, Jiraiya bernafas lega untung saja Naruto mendengarnya jika tidak tamatlah riwayat Uzugakure

"Siapa dia Tuan?". Tanya Naruto

"Dia pemimpin tertinggi Negara Hi". Jawab Jiraiya, mendengar hal itu,

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak tahu". Ucap Naruto dengan membungkuk berulang-ulang

Minato yang terbebas dari penjara es milik Naruto hanya tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa". Jawab Minato dia merangkul pundak Naruto, sedangkan Naruto ikut tertawa canggung. "Ayo kita masuk". Pinta Minato, dia tidak mau melepaskan pegangan bahunya pada Naruto,

-Time skip-

"Jika melihat kekuatanmu tadi aku yakin seribu Yonbipun tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu". Puji Minato semua yang hadir mengangguk setuju

"Terima kasih tuan atas pujiannya". Ucap Naruto. "Tapi bisakah tuan melepaskanku". Pinta Naruto, semenjak pertemuan diluar tadi Minato tidak mau melepasnya

SFX : Fure elise

Naruto mengecek handphonenya, "Maaf sepertinya saya permisi dahulu". Ucap Naruto

"Mau kemana?". Tanya Minato

"Ada keperluan penting". Jawab Naruto

TBC

Menjawab Reviews :

 **AkarisaRuru** :Iya dia yang membobol system pertahanan Uzu


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 pertemuan pertama

 **Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu terlambat". Tegur pria dengan mata yang diperban Shimura Danzou

"Maafkan aku tuan". Pinta Naruto menyesal,

"Silahkan duduk". Ucap Danzou tidak memperpanjang keterlambatan Naruto

"Baiklah rapat akan segera dimulai". Ucap Yui sambil mengetok palu. "Aku punya kabar baik Tsuchi no kuni dan Mizu no kuni tidak akan ikut dalam perang kali ini". Jawab Yui, semua orang bernafas lega mendengar ucapan Yui. "Negara Mizu no kuni yang sekarang dipimpin oleh Mei Terumi mengucapkan terima kasih terutama kepada Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan Yukigakure dari semburan lava yang dilakukan Roshi jinchuriki ekor 4". Jawab Yui sambil mengembangkan senyumannya. "Akibat tindakan Roshi membuat hubungan Mizu no kuni dan Tsuchi no kuni memburuk sehingga pihak Tsuchi no kuni membujuk Uzugakure untuk menjadi penengah konflik antara mereka". Yui segera menutup lembar laporannya. "Jadi kita hanya menunggu sikap Rai no kuni". Jawab Yui

"Aku sudah menghubungi Mr Crab dan mereka melaporkan jika Tuan A mulai bimbang akan melawan atau tidak karena jika uzu berhasil menjadi penengah konflik Mizu dan Tsuchi otomatis mereka berdua akan menjadi sekutu kita". Jawab Danzou

"Jadi Naruto aku minta agar mengawal jalannya perdamaian antara Mizu dan Tsuchi". Perinta Yui

"Baik Kaa sama".

(Rizuki1993)

Minato membaca laporan yang di terima dari Jiraiya, yang berisi tentang permintaan Jiraiya agar pemerintahan Hi no kuni minimal Menangguhkan pembayaran pajak, Jiraiya beralasan kegagalan panen tahun ini membuat desa Uzugakure tidak memiliki pemasukan untuk membayar penuh pajak tersebut

"Apa pendapatmu Arashi?". Tanya Minato kepada adiknya yang juga menjabat sebagai Menteri keuangan

"Aku yakin desa Uzu tidak bisa membayar pajak bukan karena panen gagal". Jawab Arashi

"Apa maksudmu?". Tanya Minato

Arashi menunjuk peta yang didiami wilayah Uzugkure. "Kontur tanah uzugakure termasuk paling subur di dunia, dan system pengairan yang mengikuti Negara Mizu membuat desa Uzu menjadi satu-satunya desa di wilayah Hi no kuni yang tidak pernah mengeluh masalah kekeringan, justru desa uzu menjadi salah satu pemasok kebutuhan air di semua Negara Hi". Minato mengangguk dia pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana majunya desa uzu dalam system irigasi dan persawahan dan tidak mungkin desa tersebut mengalami gagal panen. "Tuan Minato aku yakin pejabat uzu yang korup membuat desa ini menjadi miskin". Ujar Arashi

"Jadi apa saranmu?". Tanya Minato

"Dari 4 desa tersembunyi hanya desa Uzu yang mendapatkan keistimewaan untuk memilih pemimpinannya sendiri, dan inilah yang membuat pemerintahan Uzugakure menjadi sombong dan mulai memberontak dengan Negara Hi jadi aku sarankan agar Negara Hi yang menunjuk langsung pemimpin Desa Uzu". Jawab Arashi

Minato terdiam selama ini pemerintahan Uzukage sama sekali tidak tersentuh pemerintahan Hi jadi kemungkinan memberontak akan besar. "tapi kita jangan gegabah kita harus menunggu investigasi dari Sasuke dan kawan-kawan". Ucap Minato

Tok tok tok

"Masuk". Perintah Minato, Hyuuga Hizazi kepala badan Imigrasi masuk dan memberi hormat kemudian dia menyerahkan sebuah berkas pada Minato. "Apa ini?". Tanya Minato

"Kami berhasil menangkap Furunei dan Kabuto di dekat perbatasan Hyuugakure dan Ottagakura, kami telah melakukan investigasi dan hasilnya Furunei adalah tangan kanan Danzou, dia mendapatkan perintah untuk membeli senjata kepada Ottogakure". Ucap Hizazi

"Untuk apa mereka melakukan itu?". Tanya Minato sambil membaca

"Aku curiga mereka akan memberontak". Ujar Arashi

"Kita jangan dulu mengambil kesimpulan". Ujar Minato, "Hizazi hubungi Sasuke untuk menyusup ke wilayah Uzugakure lebih dalam lagi". Perintah Minato, Hizazi Hyuuga menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan, begitupun dengan Arashi,

(Rizuki1993)

-Rumah Naruto-

"Enaknya". Ucap Naruto sambil bersandar di sebuah sofa sambil makan kue yang Naruto beli di toko langganannya

"Apa ada misi lain Kapten?". Tanya Ino dia sudah 1 minggu tidak mendapatkan misi jadi dia bosan

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Besok kita akan berangkat ke Kompleks Uzumaki". Jawab Naruto

"Benarkah?". Tanya ino Memastikan,

"Ya". Jawab Naruto

"Memang misi apa kapten?". Tanya chouji

"Akan di beritahu jika sudah sampai". Jawab Naruto

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?". Tanya Shikamaru

"Hanya membi—".

Tiing

Terdengar suara oven yang menandakan kue sudah matang, Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung menuju dapur

"Mendokusai". Gumam Shikamaru namun dia tidak sengaja melihat smartphone Naruto yang tidak sengaja dia tinggalkan di sofa. "Ino tolong alihkan Naruto sebentar". Pinta Shikamaru

Ino menautkan alisnya. "Untuk apa?". Tanya Ino

"Sudah lakukan saja". Jawab Shikamaru sambil mengambil samrtphone Naruto

"Baiklah". Jawab Ino, dia langsung ke dapur menemui Naruto

Shikamaru mengotak-atik semua folder milik Naruto yang berisi poto selfinya 'kawai' ucap Shikamaru dalam hati, sedetik kemudian dia baru sadar tujuannya sebenarnya membuka samrtphone Naruto,

Shikamaru membuka file adobe file milik Naruto yang rata-rata file komik karangan Eiichiro Oda, apakah salah satu pertarungan kemarin terinspirasi dari komik ini entahlah, sampai di scrool bawah ada beberapa file tentang masalah Uzugakure

"Bagaimana Shika?". Tanya Chouji

"Pajak yang harus di bayarkan oleh Uzugakure tahun kemarin adalah". Shikamaru terhenti untuk membuka file milik departemen keuangan Negara Hi yang menyebutkan Uzu membayar pajak gandum hampir 200 ton, kemudian membandingkan hasil panen Uzu yang berda di adobe Naruto yang hanya 250 ton artinya Uzu membayar pajak hampir 80 persen. "Tapi kenapa dalam data base Negara HI panen untuk Uzu hampir 2000 ton". Gumam Shikamaru, Shikamaru menyudahi membuka adobe kemudian dia membuka file email milik Naruto, yang berisi semua pesan untuk beberapa nama salah satunya dengan inisial White_pang .hi, yang mengatakan jika minggu depan dia akan berada di Konoha untuk mengunjungi Naruto. "Bagus". Ucap Shikamaru sambil mencatat pertemuan mereka

"Shika". Teriak Ino

"Ino jangan teriak-teriak telingaku sakit". Keluh Naruto

"Maaf". Pinta Ino

Shikamaru menyimpan kembali smartphone Naruto ke tempat semula. "Apa?". Tanya Shikamaru ketika Naruto terus menatapnya

"Tidak ada". Jawab Naruto kemudian kembali duduk membuka internetnya. "Tunggu kapan aku pernah membuka website departemen pertanian". Gumam Naruto namun dapat di dengar oleh Shikamaru

Ino menatap Shikamaru 'Kenapa kamu bisa lupa menghapus riwayat interenetnya' ucap Ino dalam hati,

Shikamaru yang mengerti dengan tatapannya hanya tertawa, sepertinya dia lupa mengaktifkan privasi saat membuka internet Naruto

"Ayo semuanya kita akan berangkat". Ucap Naruto

"Tunggu Kapten kita mau kemana?". Tanya Ino

"Kita akan berangkat ke District Uzumaki". Jawab Naruto

"Bukannya besok?". Tanya Chouji

"Iya tapi mereka butuhnya sekarang". Jawab Naruto

"Oke akan aku hubungi Sasuke". Ucap Chouji

"Tidak perlu aku sudah mengirim via BBM Line Email Twitter Instagram Facebook bahkan sampai weibo(1". Jawab Naruto

-Time skip-

"Kalian lama sekali". Ucap Sasuke yang berada di ruang tunggu stasiun kereta Uzu

"Maaf Ino dandannya lama". Jawab Naruto semua orang menatap tajam kearah Ino yang dib alas cengiran

"Ini tiketnya". Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan tiket ke semua orang. "semuanya 80 dolar". Jawab Sasuke

"Baguslah". Jawab Naruto sambil memberikan uang 80 dolar

-Time skip-

Di sebuah district kecil Uzumaki sebuah wilayah paling elite di kawasan Uchihagakure, Naruto yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat ini berdecak kagum dengan keindahan kawasan ini, di tambah beberapa monument yang terkenal di dunia salah satunya miniature Rushmore Konoha yang berisi 7 pahatan Hokage terdahulu dari yang pertama sampai yang ke 7

"Hei dobe berhentilah bersikap norak". Ledek Sasuke

"Hei teme aku pertama kali kesini jadi wajar saja jika aku kagum". Jawab Naruto

"Dasar dobe ini adalah district Uzumaki dan kamu dobe orang Uzumaki tapi belum kemari sungguh aneh". Ucap Sasuke membantah Naruto

"Cih". Naruto hanya mendecih kemudian dia kembali jalan paling depan

"Oh ya Shika kalau Naruto baru pertama kali ke sini lalu bagaimana caranya dia menemukan alamat rumah yang di maksud?". Tanya Chouji

3

2

1

"Hei kapten tunggu". Panggil Shikamaru

"Apa Shikamaru?". Tanya Naruto

"Bolehkah aku tahu dimana alamat rumah klien kita?".

Naruto mengecek tabletnya. "Jln Yui no F17 district Uzu". Jawab Naruto, semua terdiam menatap tajam kearah Naruto. "Apa yang salah?". Tanya Naruto

"Kita melewati alamat itu 5 menit yang lalu". Jawab Shikamaru

"Oooh".

3

2

1

"Hei yang benar Shika?'. Tanya Naruto terkejut

"Dasar dobe biar aku saja yang di depan". Jawab Sasuke, Naruto hanya mendecih tidak suka

-Time Skip-

Ting tong

Ceklek

Seorang wanita berambut biru dengan bunga kertas di kepalanya. "Naru apa kabar?". Sapa wanita itu sambil memeluk Naruto

"Hentikan Nee sama berhenti memelukku". Protes Naruto

Gadis bernama Konan hanya tersenyum kemudian dia mempersilahkan team naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Nee sama memangnya ada misi apa?". Tanya Naruto

"Sekarang sudah malam jadi lebih baik beristirahat". Jawab Konan kemudian mereka berlima mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar sesuai gender masing-masing

-Pagi hari-

Setelah cuci muka gosok gigi berganti pakaian dan sarapan Naruto menuju ke sebuah tempat yang berada di sebelah utara district Uzumaki, di sana ada sebuah bangunan besar yang berisi tabung yang yang berisi cairan biru yang tinggal separuh,

"Ada masalah apa Nee sama?". Tanya Naruto melihat tabung itu

"Tabung ini biasanya dapat bertahan selama satu tahun tapi kenapa baru satu bulan cairan tabung sudah hampir setengahnya saja". Jawab Konan

Naruto mengangguk kemudian dengan segel tangan tabung yang berada di dalam gedung bisa keluar, lalu Naruto memberi isyarat kepada Shikamaru dan Sasuke untuk mengangkat tabung itu

"Ino bisa kamu analisis?". Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah kapten". Kemudian dia memeriksa semua cairan di dalam tabung tersebut. "Cairan ini palsu". Jawab Ino

"Palsu". Naruto mendekati Ino dan memeriksanya. "Ini bukan palsu tapi lemah". Jawab Naruto

"Memang apa bedanya?". Tanya Ino

"Tabung bisa dibagi menajdi 3 yang pertama berwarna hijau biasanya tabung hijau digunakan untuk rumah penduduk, yang kedua warna biru muda biasanya di gunakan untuk apartemen dengan daya wat hampir 2-4 megawatt dan yang ketiga warna biru tua yang digunakan untuk lokasi di atas 5 megawatt". Jawab Naruto kemudian dia melakukan segel dan cairan warna biru berubah menjadi orange

"Tunggu kalau itu cairan untuk berapa watt?". Tanya Ino

"Ya hampir sama biru tua tapi bedanya jangka cairan warna orange lebih lama". Jawab Naruto. "Baik Chouji masukan kedalam". Perintah Naruto

"Kenapa harus aku". Keluh Chouji

"kamu menolak?". Tanya Naruto

"Baiklah". Jawab Chouji pasrah kemudian dia memasng kembali alat itu, tidak lupa naruto memasang kekkai untuk melindungi tabung itu

"Sudah selesai?". Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah

"Sudah selesai". Jawab Naruto, wanita itu terdiam sambil memandang wajah Naruto. "Apa ada masalah". Tanya Naruto

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala. "Kamu mirip anakku". Ucap wanita itu

Naruto mengangguk kemudian melirik keempat temannya. "Baiklah sudah ini kita pulang". Jawab Naruto

"Eh kenapa cepat sekali". Protes Chouji dan Ino

"Sudah kubilang kita kesini bukan untuk bersenang-senang". Jawab Naruto Ino dan Chouji mendesah kecewa karena kaptennya tidak mau bersenang-senang dahulu

"Ya teman-temanmu benar kenapa tidak makan siang dahulu". Usul wanita itu

Naruto menatap tajam kearah wanita itu. "Siapa anda?". Tanya Naruto

"Saya Uzumaki Kushina pemimpin klan Uzumaki barat". Jawab Kushina

Naruto memandang semua temannya, Chouji dan Ino menatap Naruto dengan tampang memelas. "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu". Protes Naruto. "Maaf nyonya lain kali saja saya sibuk". Jawab Naruto

"tapi". protes Ino dan Chouji

"Baiklah aku akan pulang sendiri". Jawab Naruto

"Hei dobe jangan tinggalkan kami seenaknya". Kali ini Sasuke yang protes

"Lalu aku harus apa?". Tanya Naruto. "Hari ini aku ada rapat penting jadi aku harus mengejar jam kereta".

Time Skip

"Bagaimana makanannya?". Tanya Kushina

"Enak". Jawab Ino dan Chouji

"Hn".

"Lalu kamu". Kushina terhenti karena tidak tahu namanya

"Uzumaki Naruto". Jawab Naruto

"Kenapa tidak makan?". Tanya Ksuhina

"Tidak aku tidak lapar". Jawab Naruto sambil melihat jalan district Uzu

Naruto yang mengusulkan untuk pulang akhirnya harus mengalah karena ketiga temannya minus Sasuke memaksa Naruto untuk makan siang bersama,

"Sasuke bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruko". Tanya Kushina

"Kami baik-baik saja". Jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto apakah dia cemburu sepertinya tidak

"Memang hubungan apa antara Naruko dan Sasuke?". Tanya Naruto

"Naruto kamu tidak tahu jika Sasuke dan Naruko dijodohkan". Jawab Ino

"benarkah". Jawab Naruto terkejut dan gembira. "Selamat ya Sasuke". Ucap Naruto

Deg

Hati sasuke mendadak sakit, entah kenapa ucapan naruto benar-benar menusuk hatinya, secara replek dia memegang dadanya

"Kenapa Sasuke?". Tanya Ino

Sasuke yang melihat temannya terlihat khawatir berusaha tegap. "Aku tidak apa-apa". Jawab Sasuke

"Mungkin Sasuke deg-degan ketemu calon mertua". Jawab Naruto semua orang tertawa mendengar celotehan Naruto. "Baiklah ayo kita pulang sebentar lagi kereta tujuan kita akan berangkat". Pinta Naruto

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

OMAKE

Naruto POV

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruko". Tanya Kushina,

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja". Jawab Sasuke,

Aku terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke namun aku harus bersikap wajar. "Memang hubungan apa antara Naruko dan Sasuke?". Tanya aku

"Naruto kamu tidak tahu jika Sasuke dan Naruko dijodohkan". Jawab Ino

Deg

Hatiku benar-benar sakit mendengar Sasuke sudah menjalin dengan hubungan dengan yang lain, apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya, tidak? Sasuke sudah ada yang punya aku tidak boleh berpikir untuk mendapatkannya. "benarkah?". tanyaku terkejut dan berpura-pura gembira. "Selamat ya Sasuke".

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang dadanya , aku bingung namun aku tidak berani bertanya

"Kenapa Sasuke?". Tanya Ino

Sasuke yang terlihat berdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak apa-apa". Jawab Sasuke

"Mungkin Sasuke deg-degan ketemu calon mertua". Jawab Naruto semua orang tertawa termasuk aku namun sebenarnya aku sedang menahan sakit karena kecewa tidak mendapatkan hati Sasuke. "Baiklah ayo kita pulang sebentar lagi kereta tujuan kita akan berangkat". Pintaku, sebenarnya kereta akan berangkat satu jam lagi namun aku tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak hubungan antara Sasuke dan Naruko dari wanita ini

Benar-benar TBC

Keterangan

Weibo : Situs media social mirip Twitter yang dibuat di Negara Tiongkok

Menjawab Reviews

 **Cyan-chan :** Ini kelanjutannya

 **Lovelyz :** Semangat dong

 **Natsu489 :** Ini kelanjutannya

 **InmaGination :** dengan berat hati aku herus menjawab fict ini bukan Sasufemnaru bukannya aku tidak suka tapi ada alasan lain kenapa fict ini bukan Sasufemnaru

 **Aoi sora** : ini kelanjutannya

 **AkarisaRuru** : Iya Minato tidak tahu


	6. Chapter 6

**Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan teamnya melompat-lompat dari pohon ke pohon lain, mereka harus mempercepat lajur lompatan agar Naruto tidak ketinggalan rapatnya, sebenarnya mereka hendak pulang ke Uzugakure naik kereta api, namun sayangnya mereka terlambat 12 menit salahkan Ino dan Chouji yang memaksa makan siang terlebih dahulu,

Mereka memiliki dua pilihan melompat seperti ninja atau menunggu kereta berikutnya 3 jam lagi, akhirnya opsi pertama yang memungkinkan agar ketempat Uzu lebih cepat

Time skip

Sampai depan gerbang Uzu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ringtone, Naruto segera mengecek smartphonenya

"Kalian pulang duluan aku ada misi mendadak". Ucap Naruto

"Misi apa?". Tanya Shikamaru

"Hanya misi mata-mata". Jawab Naruto

Shikamaru shouji dan Ino mengangguk mereka langsung segera pulang karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah karena melompat seharian dari district Uzumaki ke district Uzugakure , namun tidak untuk Sasuke

"Kamu tidak ikut mereka?". Tanya Naruto

"Aku akan menjalankan misi denganmu dobe". Pinta Sasuke

"Terserah kamu saja". Jawab Naruto. "Tapi ingat ini misi mata-mata jadi kita harus menyamar". Pinta Naruto

Time skip

Sasuke POV

Aku dan dobe memasuki ke sebuah kafe yang berada di wilayah paling ujung kota Uzu, aku merasa bingung kenapa ada kafe di tempat yang justru sepi pengunjung

"Sasuke ayo duduk disini". Ucap Naruto, aku mengikutinya dan duduk saling berhadapan, lalu aku memperhatikan semua orang disekitaku, dimana aku melihat semua laki-laki menatap lapar kearah Naruto, sebenarnya tidak aneh juga mengingat Naruto hanya mengenakan tanktop putih dan celana pendek, selain itu kulit Tan dan ukuran dada yang besar membuat laki-laki manapun akan tergila-gila padanya

"Dimana orang yang akan kita incar?". Tanya aku, Naruto tidak menjawab hanya menujuk seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir. "Siapa dia?". Tanyaku

"Dia adalah Yugito Jinchuriki ekor dua". Jawab Naruto dengan membisik, aku mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto "Bersikaplah biasa saja". Ucap Naruto,

Walaupun aku berusaha tenang namun mata para laki-laki yang menatap lapar kearah Naruto membuat aku tidak bisa tenang, akhirnya aku memilih melepas jaket dan memakaikan itu pada Naruto, sekarang aku hanya mengenakan kaos putih yang memperlihatkan tubuhku yang atletis, dan kaos yang tipis tidak menyembunyikan tubuhku yang sixpac

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?". Tanya Naruto yang terlihat kaget dan panic

"Aku tidak suka cara pandang mereka melihatmu". Jawabku

Naruto yang sangat panic segera melepas jaketnya dan langsung memakaikannya padaku. "Apa kamu gila".

"Yang gila itu kamu dobe di pandang murahan seperti itu malah cuek". Hinaku,

"Hei baka mereka tidak memperhatikanku". Jawab Naruto dengan cara berbisik, aku semakin bingung jika bukan Naruto yang mereka perhatikan lalu siapa. "mereka sedang memandangimu". Aku hanya melongok apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sampai berpikiran jika laki-laki itu memandangiku,

"Hahaha Kamu pikir aku bodoh bisa ter—". Aku tidak berani melanjutkan ucapanku ketika Naruto menunjuk kearah papan yang berada di seberang kasir yang bertuliskan kafe khusus gay, iya aku tidak salah membaca kafe ini memang di khususkan untuk gay, wajahku tiba-tiba berkeringat ketika satu-demi satu laki-laki berdiri dan mau menghampiriku

"Sepertinya mereka akan menjadikanmu Uke". Jawab Naruto, aku hanya mendeathglare naruto

Bruk

Aku membanting seorang pria yang mengelus wajahku, namun sayangnya tindakan tadi menyebabkan Yugito mengetahui penyamaran kami dan dia memutuskan untuk kabur, aku melihat Naruto memasang wajah kesal kemudian dia melakukan segel

(Sensor)

Crot

Crot

Semua laki-laki mengeluarkan darah di hidungnya kemudian pingsan bersama-sama, kami tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau tempat itu khusus gay". Protesku

Naruto yang terengah-engah hanya bersender di tembok. "Aku pikir kamu sudah membaca papan peringatan di jendela café". Jawab naruto, aku memang melihat label itu namun karena aku pikir tidak penting jadi tidak pernah aku baca. "Sekarang kita kejar Yugito". Ucap Naruto

Time skip

Sasuke POV end

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali pulang, karena tindakan ceroboh tadi membuat Yugito dapat melarikan diri, Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang murung dan tidak bersemangat

Sasuke hendak menghibur Naruto namun dia tidak tahu caranya, akhirnya mereka hanya saling diam sampai di sebuah hutan

Syuut

Syuut

Tuk

Tuk

Sebuah kunai melesat kearah Naruto namun dapat di hindari dengan baik oleh Naruto, Sasuke yang terkejut segera mencari pelaku yang melempar kunai tersebut

Seorang wanita yang tadi mereka amati sekarang ada di depan mereka, Yugito membuat segel dan menyemburkan api,

Tidak mau kalah Naruto membuat segel dan tebentuklah dinding air yang dapat menahan api milik Yugito,

Duarrr

Sebuah tangan raksasa hampir saja mengenai Naruto jika saja dia tidak segera melompat, monster dengan tentakel delapan dan sebuah kepala yang menurut Naruto seperti banteng kembali mengarahkan pukulan pada Naruto

Sasuke dengan sigap menyelamatkan Naruto dari hantaman tangan monster itu

"Apa itu?". Tanya Sasuke

"Itu Gyuuki no Hachibi". Jawab Naruto

Sasuke mengeram kesal, dia tidak mungkin menghadapi gyuuki ekor delapan di tambah Yugito Jinchuriki ekor dua, tidak ada kesempatan untuk menang,

Gyuuki mengarahkan tinjunya pada Sasuke, namun dapat dihindari dengan mudah, Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang berhadapan dengan Yugito, kemudian dia melirik gyuuki yang telah bersiap menembakan bijuu dama kearah Sasuke, sial bagi Sasuke karena tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menghindar

Bruuk

Monster rubah dengan ekor Sembilan mencekik leher gyuuki, sehingga gyuuki terpaksa menghentikan pembuatan bom bijuu, Yugito segera mengubah dirinya menjadi nibi, kemudian menggigit ekor kyuubi sampai meronta kesakitan,

Kyuubi melempar gyuuki dan menghempaskan jauh nibi dari ekornya,

Gyuuki kembali membuat bom bijuu, begitupun dengan kyuubi yang membuat bom bijuu,

Duarrr

Dua bom bijuu saling bertabrakan dan menyebabkan ledakan yang begitu dahsyat,

Kyuubi mengambil kesempatan ini untuk lari menghadapi dua bijuu sekaligus akan memakan waktu lama apalagi perubahan ini hanya bertahan kurang dari 20 menit akan sia-sia jika melawan mereka

Dengan ekornya kyuubi mencegkram tubuh Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Gyuuki dan nibi, untung saja bagi kyuubi karena mereka berdua tidak mengejarnya,

Kyuubi melirik ke belakangnya memastikan jika mereka sudah menjauh dari pertarungan kemudian kyuubi berhenti dan berubah kembali menjadi Naruto,

Sasuke hanya melongok kearah Naruto ketika mengetahui Naruto adalah jinchuriki ekor sembila, sepertinya ucapan Shikamaru agar tidak main-main dengan kapten mereka harus di ingat lagi,

"Sasuke ayo kita pulang". Ujar Naruto

"Tunggu dobe".

"Apa teme?".

"Kamu jinchuriki ekor 9?".

"Iya".

"Kenapa kamu lari padahal kyuubi adalah bijuu terkuat?"

"Maaf Sasuke tapi perubahannya hanya bertahan 20 menit saja dan aku yakin pertarungan tadi bisa berlangsung berjam-jam".

Sasuke terdiam sepertinya mereka lari dalam pertarungan kali ini adalah pilihan paling realistis

"Sasuke ayo kita pulang". Ucap Naruto namun tanpa di sadari Naruto Sasuke menelpon seseorang

(Rizuki1993)

Naruko POV

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba Sasuke menelponku agar aku segera ke apartemennya, aku sekarang menaiki sebuah bus menuju apartemen Sasuke karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh

Bus berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang percampuran antara klasik dan modern, lalu aku memencet bel rumah

Ceklek

"Hei Naruko ayo masuk". Ucap Ino kemudian dia menuntunku menuju sebuah ruang santai yang terdiri beberapa sofa dan satu meja untuk menyimpan semua makanan

"AKu haus". Ucapku kemudian aku mengambil jus jeruk yang berada di depanku

"Jangan di minum". Protes Ino. "Ini punya Naruto dia tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang meminumnya". Jawab Ino, aku memilih diam dan tidak mempermasalahkannya

"Ternyata ada Naruko". Ujar seseorang, aku menengok ternyata dia adalah wanita yang mampu mengalahkan Yonbi sendirian

"Iya". jawabku. "Mau kemana?". Tanyaku ketika dia sudah berpakaian rapih

"Ada rapat". Jawab Naruto sambil meminum jus jeruknya

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi namun aku merasakan jika Ino sedang menyeringai ketika Naruto meminum jus itu

"Aku berangkat dulu". Ucap Naruto,

Brukk

Naruto tiba-tiba saja pingsan aku melihatnya menjadi panic. "Ino ayo bantu aku".

"Tenanglah Naruko, dia hanya terkena efek obat tidur". Jawab Ino dengan tenang

"Obat apa?". tanyaku

"Dia terkena obat tidur dan tidak akan terbangunlebih dari 12 jam". Jawab Ino. "bantu aku". Pinta Ino sambil menggotong Naruto menuju kamarnya

"Sudah beres". Ucap Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing

"Fyuuh aku tidak menyangka Naruto benar-benar berat". Jawab Ino

"Tunggu tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi". Pintaku, jujur saja aku disuruh kemari tanpa di beri tahu untuk apa

"Baiklah Naruko pakai dulu ini". Pinta Shikamaru sambil memberikan soft lensa, aku memakainya dan aku terkejut ketika melihat ke cermin aku mirip sekali dengan Naruto terutama mata saffirenya.

"Tunggu kalian tidak memintaku untuk menyamar menjadi Naruto bukan?". Tanya aku

Ino dan Shikamaru mengembangkan senyumannya. "Iya aku memintamu menyusup kedalam rapat rahasia dan mengumpulkan semua informasi di sana". Jawab Shikamaru

"Baiklah aku mengerti". Jawabku

-Time skip-

Aku berjalan menuju gedung uzukage kemudian aku melirik kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang

"Naruto kamu datang?". Tanya seorang pria dengan wajah pucat, aku pernah diberi tahu oleh Sasuke jika nama pria ini adalah sai

"Iya kapan rapat dimulai?". Tanyaku

"Sebentar lagi". Jawabnya kemudian kami berdua masuk ke dalam lift, aku melihat Sai menekan tombol lift 1-0-1-0, aku tidak tahu untuk apa sai menekan tombol itu tapi yang jelas akan membuka menuju jalan rahasia

Tiing

Pintu lift terbuka kami berjalan melalui lorong sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, dan di sana berkumpul pejabat tinggi, dan petinggi klan, aku melihat seorang wanita yang tidak asing bagiku, aku tidak tahu tapi aku pernah melihatnya

"Naruto cepat duduk". Wanita itu membuyarkan lamunanku, aku mengingat sebentar apa yang Naruto panggil kepada wanita ini

"Baik Kaa sama". Jawabku kemudian aku duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di belakang seorang pria dengan perban yang menutupi mata kirinya

"Jiraiya bagaimana pembicaraanmu dengan pemimpin Hi?". Tanya wanita itu

Pria yang bernama Jiraiya berdiri dan membuka document. "Mereka menolak malah akan menaikan pajak dari 200 ton gandum menjadi 300 ton". Jawab Jiraiya, semua peserta mendadak ribut, sumpah serapah mereka keluarkan memaki pemerintahan Hi

"Diam". Perintah wanita itu sambil mengetok meja. "Baik Jiraiya lanjutkan".

"Panen kita hanya 250 ton gandum". Ucap Jiraiya suasana kembali memanas, mereka meneriaki agar pemerintahan Uzu mengibarkan bendera perang, sekali lagi wanita itu memukul meja dengan palu agar kondisi rapat kembali tenang

"Kita sudah ditindas hampir 10 tahun saatnya kita melawan". Jawab pria bermata satu

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi kita akan berperang". Jawab wanita itu semua orang bersorak gembira mendengar keputusan itu kecuali aku

-Time skip-

Ingatanku tentang rapat tadi terus terngiang dalam kepala, apakah Negara Hi sekejam itu sampai menerapkan pajak sebegitu besar

"Naruko bagaimana hasilnya?". Tanya Sasuke

"Mereka akan memberontak". Jawabku

Terlihat Sasuke mengeram kesal. "Baiklah aku akan hubungi markas pusat". Jawab Sasuke

"Tunggu". Pintaku

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya padaku. "Ada apa?". Tanyanya

"Mereka memberontak karena pajak yang terlalu tinggi". Jawabku, kemudian aku memberi tahu tentang berapa banyak panen dan pajak yang harus di bayar oleh Uzu

"Aku tidak menyangka Negara HI membebankan pajak sebesar itu". Ucap Sasuke. "Baiklah aku akan menghubungi tuan Arashi".

Naruko POV end

(Rizuki1993)

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi dari Sasuke". Ujar Arashi sambil memberikan berkas pada Minato

Minato melirik berkas itu dan membacanya. "Jadi mereka akan memberontak". ucap Minato

"Jadi apa yang akan diputuskan oleh Negara Hi?". Tanya Arashi

Minato terdiam sejenak. "Baik panggil seluruh orang Konoha kemari katakan tugas mereka sudah usai". Jawab Minato

Arashi menunduk dan secara diam-diam menyeringai. "Baik tuan". Kemudian dia pergi menuju kantornya

"Bagaimana hasilnya tuan?". Tanya Hizashi

Arashi menyeringai. "Sebentar lagi Uzu akan tamat". Jawab Arashi

(Rizuk1993)

-Kuil Kejujuran-

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini?". Tanya Naruto

"Kamu tahu aku akan dijodohkan dengan Naruko". Jawab Sasuke

"Kalau begitu selamat ya". Ucap Naruto

"Tapi aku tidak mencintainya". Jawab Sasuke lalu dia terdiam sejenak kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil di dalam celananya. "Aku mencintaimu mau kamu menjadi pacarku". Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka kotak yang berisi cincin

"Apakah kamu bercanda?". Tanya Naruto

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ingat yang kamu katakan tentang kuil kejujuran jika kamu berbohong maka kamu akan terbatuk". Jawab Sasuke

"Dan kamu tidak terbatuk". Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berjalan menuju sebuah tempat berwarna merah. "Maafkan aku Sasuke tapi aku tidak mencintaimu". Jawab Naruto

Deg

Hati Sasuke terasa sakit, apakah Naruto telah berbohong kemudian dia memperhatikan Naruto yang tidak batuk-batuk. "kumohon katakan jika kamu sedang berbohong". Pinta Sasuke, dia tidak terima penolakan dari Naruto

"Ingat! kita berada di kuil kejujuran". Ucap Naruto mengingatkan. "Aku katakan aku tidak mencintaimu dan aku tidak terbatuk".

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun perkataan Naruto benar-benar menyakitkan, kemudian dia berdiri dan berusaha tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku harap kamu datang ke pernikahanku". Ucap Sasuke lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian

-Time Skip-

Sasuke memasuki rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam lalu dia melihat teman-temannya yang sudah berkemas dengan membawa tas mereka masing-masing

"Kalian mau kemana?". Tanya Sasuke

"Apa kau tidak di kasih tahu jika seluruh Shinobi Konoha disuruh pulang". Jawab Ino

"Benarkah?". Tanya Sasuke

"Kamu tidak terlihat senang kenapa apa kamu akan berpisah dengannya?". Goda Ino

Sasuke tidak menjawab malah langsung ke dalam kamar dan membesekan semua barang-barangnya "Ayo kita pergi"

(Rizuki1993)

Sebuah pesta kediaman Namikaze, para undangan yang terdiri dari beberapa pejabat daerah maupun Negara beserta istri dan anak-anaknya memasuki kedalam pesta dengan gaun dan pakaian mahal

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Naruko yang ke 21 tahun sekaligus pesta persemian tunangan antara Naruko dan Sasuke

"Sasuke nikmati pestanya". Ucap Shion adik dari Naruko

"Hn". Sasuke hanya menggumam dengn kalimat tidak jelasnya, Sasuke terus memikirkan penolKn cinta yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan benar-benar menyakitkan hati Sasuke

"Sasuke cepat ke panggung". Ucap Ibu Sasuke Mikoto Uchiha,

Sasuke tersentak dan maju kedepan panggung diikuti oleh Naruko, semua peserta undangan tertuju pada dua pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pertunangan mereka

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang berada didalam kantongnya dan menyematkan kedalam jari Naruko begitupun dengan Naruko yang menyematkan cincin pada jari manis Sasuke, tepuk tangan dan tangis haru terucap oleh mereka, namun bagi Sasuke ini adalah awal baginya menuju penderitaan

Setelah pertukaran cincin Sasuke dan Naruko turun tanpa mengecup kening pasangan mereka, namun tamu yang hadir tidak mempermasalahkan itu

Seorang penyanyi yang tersohor dengan lagu-lagunya yaitu Tayuya naik kepanggung untuk menghibur para hadirin yang hadir dalam pesta ini, Sasuke menatap lama kearah Tayuya, dia merasa tidak terlalu asing berada di sebelahnya

Tayuya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan kisah seorang gadis yang tidak bisa mencintai seseorang karena baginya cinta adalah sebuah penderitaan, semua penonton berdiri dan memberi applause untuk gadis tersebut,

"Terima kasih semuanya". Ucap Tayuya karena semua penonton menyukai suaranya. "Baiklah waktunya lagu penutup". Tayuya memasang sebuah segel ditangannya

Poff

Asap muncul di sekitar panggung semua hadirin penasaran apa yang terjadi, lalu perlahan asap mulai memudar seorang gadis berambut merah dengan pakaian centil, berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata blue saffire dan memakai seragam Jounin Hi

Sasuke dan beberapa orang yang bersamanya tersentak, bukankah itu Naruto, lalu apa yang dia lakukan di sini

"Hari ini aku nyatakan kekejaman Hi no kuni berakhir sampai disini". Ucap Naruto sambil melakukan segel rumit, yang membuat symbol di 4 penjuru rumah

Blarr

Blarr

Blarr

Blarr

Satu demi satu jam ninjutsu milik pengunjung hancur dan tidak bisa dipakai lagi, semua terpana pada gadis ini darimana dia bisa membuat segel ini, namun bukan saatnya berkagum ria karena mereka tahu Naruto datang bukan dengan niat baik

Minato melencarkan tendangan pada Naruto namun bisa ditahan dengan baik oleh Naruto, Minato kembali melakukan tendangan lagi-lagi dapat ditahan olehnya

Naruto membalas Tendangan Minato lalu Minato menahannya dengan kaki,

Minato meloncat dan melakukan Rasengan ditangannya, namun sebelum itu terjadi dia merasakan sesuatu yang menahannya, 'Sialan' umpat Minato ketika mengetahui semua gerakannya ditahan oleh es-es milik Naruto

Naruto menyeringai kemudian dia melakukan segel

Blarr

Blarr

Blarr

Blarr

Muncul air dengan jumlah yang sangat besar di empat penjuru

"Maaf tuan sepertinya anda—". Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan gerakannya, semua air perlahan menghilang

"Tuan anda tidak apa-apa?". Tanya seorang pria berambut nanas dengan jenggot dibawah, Nara Shikaku

Minato hanya mengangguk kemudian dengan bantuan Fugaku, dia berhasil membebaskan diri dari penjara es Naruto

Naruto mengeram kesal sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi Kage nui milik tuan Shikaku benar-benar menjerat tubuhnya, kemudian dia melirik semua pasukan yang bersiap menangkapnya, Naruto harus mencari cara agar dia bisa lolos dalam kondisi seperti ini

Naruto menyeringai sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain ini, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah aura berwarna orange semua orang tersentak karena mereka tahu jika aura ini adalah milik Kyuubi

"Sial". Umpat Shikaku ketika chakranya mulai terkuras untuk menahan pergerakan Naruto dengan mode kyuubi yang hampir sempurna

Blarr

Shikaku yang terkena ledakan terpental jauh, begitupun semua pasukan penjaga pesta dan sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Minato. "Sekarang waktunya kamu mati". Ucap Naruto yang sudah dalam mode ekor 4

"Kumohon jangan sakiti aku". Pinta Minato

Naruto terdiam tidak menjawab apapun namun dia segera mencekik Minato, semua orang hanya bisa melihat pasrah pemimpin mereka akan di bunuh oleh seseorang

Brukk

Naruto di tending oleh seseorang pria misterius sampai menabrak dinding

"Anda tidak apa-apa sensei?". Tanya seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker di mulutnya

Minato yang hampir kehabisan nafas berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. "Aku tidak apa-apa Kakashi". Jawab Minato

"Baguslah". Ucap Kakashi dengan penuh syukur kemudian dia mendekati seorang yang telah diliputi amarah dan kebencian yang begitu dalam. "Kumohon Naruto Kaa sama minta untuk menghentikan semua ini". Ucap Kakashi, Naruto terdiam dan perlahan ekor-ekor di tubuhnya menghilang, dan digantikan tubuh manusianya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

MENJAWAB REVIEW

 **AIKO VALERY** : Gak Janji tapi akan aku usahakan

 **CYAN CHAN :** Tentu saja masih lanjut

 **DEWI15 :** Tentu akan berlanjut


	7. Chapter 7

**Menjawab Reviews**

 **Dewi15 :** Ini kelanjutannya

 **Aiko Valery :** Terima kasih tapi untuk gak lamanya aku tidak bisa janji

 **AkarisaRuru :** enggak Tahu sama sekali

 **Aliefseptisuryani:** Terima kasih

 **Namikazesaphirepl:** Walaupun aku suka curi-curi sedikit untuk membaca cerita Lemon Yaoi, tidak membuatku langsung menyukainya tetap saja ada yah gitu deh (Untuk penggemar Yaoi Maaf kalau tersinggung

Sekarang benar : semua Fict saya akan kembali di publish Insya Allah bulan puasa itupun kalau saya ingat

 **Uzumaki Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah meninggalkan kuil kejujuran Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah gedung di tengah hutan,

"Halo Naru". Sapa Shin kakak angkat dari Sai

"Hai juga". Balas Naruto dengan tidak bersemangat

Shin, Sai dan beberapa anbu root yang sedang bermain kartu hanya melongok,

"Kenapa denganmu Naru?". Tanya Sai

Naruto duduk bergabung dengan mereka. "Tidak aku hanya tidak bersemangat". Jawab Naruto

"Main kartu?". Ajak Shin

Naruto tersenyum dan mereka bermain kartu hampir 4 jam dan akan dilanjutikan kembali jika seandainya Jiraiya dan Danzou tidak memanggilnya

Time skip

"Ada apa tuan memanggilku?". Tanya Naruto, Jiraiya memberikan lembaran misi kemudian Naruto mengambil dan membacanya. "Misi membunuh petinggi HI?".

"Dengan cara ini kita bisa melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Negara HI tanpa harus menjalankan perang". Jawab Jiraiya, Naruto masih membaca kertas itu dia masih bimbang haruskah dia mengikuti perintah para tetua

Danzou yang tidak sabar menghentak mejanya. "Bagaimana jawabannya naru?". Tanya Danzou

Naruto meletakan lembaran misi tersebut. "Kapan?". Tanya Naruto

"Lusa saat pesta pertunangan Naruko dan Sasuke di selenggarakan". Jawab Jiraiya

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap". Ucap Naruto

"hati-hati di sana". Ucap Danzou mendo'akan

Time skip

"Tadaima". Ucap Naruto ketika sampai di rumahnya, Naruto melihat sekeliling ruang tamu yang biasanya ramai sekarang sepi

"Mereka pergi kemarin". Jawab Yui mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Naruto. "Okeri". Balas Yui

Naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala kenapa ibunya selalu menjawab salamnya belakangan, namun dia tidak ambil pusing dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan selama berada di Konoha pusat kota Negara HI

"Mau kemana naru?". Tanya Yui melihat Naruto membawa tas yang lumayan besar

"Naru ada misi di Konoha". Jawab Naruto namun dia tidak memberi tahu untuk apa dia menjalankan misi ke Konoha

"Hati-hati dijalan". Ucap Yui, dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut

Drrtt

Drrtt

Drrtt

"Halo Kagami?"

…

"Kabar apa?".

….

"Benarkah?".

….

"Aku akan memberi kabar pada petinggi Uzu?".

Time skip

"Kenapa Kaa sama mengumpulkan kami disini?". Tanya Danzou

"Langsung saja aku akan memberi tahu kabar dari Uchiha Kagami jika mereka menemukan bukti-bukti kuat tentang Namikaze Arashi yang menyembunyikan informasi kegagalan panen yang terjadi di Uzu, selain itu Namikaze Arashi menyabotase semua ladang milik Uzu sehingga gagal panen 10 tahun". Jawab Yui

"Kaa sama jangan bercanda kami sudah mencari kemanapun namun kami tidak dapat menemukan penyabotase itu". Ucap Danzou

"Kakashi". Panggil Yui, lalu seorang pria dengan masker di hidungnya masuk dengan menyeret seorang pria yang diduga penyabotase ladang Uzu

"Jadi itu orangnya?". Tanya Danzou dia sebenarnya agak shok mengingat orang yang diseret Kakashi adalah orang yang paling dia percaya

"Benar sekali jadi selama Kagami menjalankan penyelidikannya aku harap kalian tidak melakukan tindakan ceroboh". Jawab Yui, Danzou dan Jiraiya pucat mendengar jawaban Yui

"Kaa sama kami telah mengirim Naruto untuk membunuh Petinggi Hi". Ucap Danzou, wajah Yui mendadak kesal, bagaimana mungkin mereka memutuskan masalah sebesar ini tanpa memberitahunya

"Kakashi cepat susul Naruto dan hentikan pembunuhan ini". Perintah Yui

"Ha'I". Kakashi langsung menghilang dari pertemuan

(Rizuki1993)

Naruto berada di sebuah tempat di Konoha, sambil melirik sebuah villa besar milik keluarga Namikaze yang berada di atas bukit sana

Naruto mencari cara agar dia bisa masuk ke sana mengingat dirinya yang tidak diundang dan Naruto yakin sebagai pemimpin Negara HI penjagaan villa tergolong sangat ketat

Naruto teringat kalau dia memiliki sahabat jauh bernama Tayuya, dia adalah Kunoichi yang pernah bergabung dengnnya saat masih menjadi jounin Uzu

Sudah dua tahun lamanya mereka berpisah, dan terakhir kali Naruto bertemu Tayuya sudah berhenti jadi Ninja dan beralih profesi menjadi artis

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian dia menghubungi nomor lama Tayuya, sambil berharap dalam hati Tayuya masih memakai nomor tersebut

"Halo".

…

"Masih ingat?".

…

"Aku ada di Konoha bisa bertemu?".

…

"Benarkah dimana?".

…

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana".

Naruto segera menutup ponselnya dan kembali bunyi menandakan Tayuya sudah mengirim alamat apartemennya kemudian Naruto segara menuju ke sana

-Time Skip-

Naruto berada di depan pintu apartemen yang dahulu dia kenal, secara ragu-ragu Naruto mengetuk pintunya

Ceklek

"Ayo masuk". Ucap Tayuya

"Kemampuan ninja sensormu tidak berubah". Jawab Naruto, sambil masuk kedalam

Tayuya segera menyambar majalah-majalah yang berada di atas meja kemudian membereskannya. "Maaf berantakan". Ucap Tayuya sambil memasukan majalahnya ke lemari samping. "Mau minum apa?". Tanya Tayuya

"Terserah". Jawab Naruto

Tayuya segera menuju dapur dan membawa dua gelas minuman rasa jeruk. "Aku tidak tahu kamu akan berkunjung jadi aku hanya bisa menyuguhkan ini". Ucap Tayuya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, Tayuya tidak pernah berubah dari dahulu. "Bagaimana Kaa sama?". Tanya Tayuya

"Baik". Jawab Naruto, sambil mencecap minuman buatan Tayuya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan profesi barumu?". Tanya Naruto

"Aku sangat terkenal di Konoha dan nanti malam aku akan ke pesta pertungan petinggi Uchiha dan Namikaze". Jawab Tayuya

"Boleh aku ikut?". Tanya Naruto to the point

"Untuk apa kamu ke sana?". Tanya Tayuya, Naruto terdiam, dia tidak mungkin memberi tahu Tayuya jika tujuan datang ke pesta tersebut untuk membunuh petinggi Hi.

Tut tut tut tut

"Maaf naru aku lihat cucianku dahulu". Ucap Tayuya

Otak Naruto terus berpikir alasan apa yang cocok untuk meyakinkan Tayuya agar dia mau mengajaknya ke pasta tersebut, 'Tak ada pilihan lain' ucap Naruto dalam hati, kemudian dia menaburi minuman Tayuya dengan obat tidur yang dia temukan di kamar Ino, dia tidak mengerti untuk apa Ino membeli obat tidur, Naruto berpikir mungkin Ino mengalami gangguan tidur

"Di mana tadi". Ucap Tayuya yang baru selesai menjemur pakaiannya. "Oh ya aku ingat untuk kamu ke sana?". Tanya Tayuya sambil meminum jus jeruk yang di berikan obat tidur oleh Naruto

"Itu—". Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya Tayuya keburu pingsan

Naruto segera melakukan Henge dan berubah menjadi Tayuya, kemudian dia mencari pakaian yang biasa di gunakan Tayuya untuk acara manggung, berterima kasihlah dengan perkembangan jaman, yang membuat Naruto bisa melihat penampilan Tayuya melalui situs You suf

-Time Skip-

Dengan di jemput oleh manajer Tayuya, Naruto segera meluncur kesana, lalu Naruto turun dari mobil dan bertingkah laku seolah-olah dia adalah Tayuya

"Maaf nona tempat rias artis pendukung acara berada di belakang". Ucap seorang panitia penyelenggara

Naruto mengangguk dan segera menuju kebelakang untuk berhias diri

-Time skip-

Setelah berhias diri Naruto tiada henti menghela nafas, henge mungkin bisa mengubah wajahnya tapi tidak dengan suara merdu milik Tayuya, namun dia harus bisa dan kuat

"Tayuya cepat giliranmu untuk tampil". Ucap seorang Manajer Naruto mengangguk dan segera menuju ke sana

Hati Naruto sakit ketika dia harus melihat sebuah peristiwa yang tidak ingin dia lihat Yaitu Sasuke dan Naruko bertukar cincin, mungkin dia pernah menolak Sasuke di Kuil kejujuran, tapi dia masih tidak menerima jika Sasuke bersama orang lain

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?". Tanya manajer Tayuya, Naruto yang melamun tersentak dan mengusahakan untuk tersenyum dihadapan manajernya, "Bagus sekarang giliranmu".

Naruto mengangguk dan segera naik keatas panggung kemudian dia bernyanyi, dalam hati dia berharap hadirin menyukai suaranya,

Di perhatikan satu demi satu penonton yang terhenyak denga suara dan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Naruto, dan saat itu juga dia mencari sasaran yang akan dia bunuh

Prok

Prok

Prok

Penonton bertepuk tangan mendengar suara Tayuya(Naruto), kemudian dia kembali mencari dan menemukannya di antara penonton yang berada di barisan depan

"Terima kasih semuanya". Ucap Naruto. "Baiklah waktunya lagu penutup". Naruto memasang sebuah segel ditangannya

Poff

Asap muncul di sekitar panggung semua hadirin penasaran apa yang terjadi, lalu perlahan asap mulai memudar seorang gadis berambut merah dengan pakaian centil, berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata blue saffire dan memakai seragam Jounin Hi

Naruto melihat beberapa orang-orang yang selama ini selalu bersamanya di Uzugakure, tersentak dengan kehadirannya yang menyamar menjadi Tayuya

"Hari ini aku nyatakan kekejaman Hi no kuni berakhir sampai disini". Ucap Naruto sambil melakukan segel rumit, yang membuat symbol di 4 penjuru rumah

(Rizuki1993)

"Percayalah Naruto Kaa sama tidak menyukai tindakanmu itu". Jawab Kakashi namun Naruto tidak bisa mempercayainya

"Aku tahu kamu berbohong Kakashi". Naruto memasang sebuah segel yang lebih rumit. "Suiton".

Blarr

Blarr

Blarr

Muncul semburan air dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari yang pertama dan kedua di 4 penjuru desa. "Four dragon". 4 semburan air berubah menjadi Naga dan meluncur kearah Minato yang tidak sempat lagi menghindar

"Stop dia ayahmu". Ucap Kakashi

Naruto terbelalak. "Apa?". Tanya Naruto, dia mendengar ucapan Kakashi namun dia tidak yakin akan kebenaran tersebut

"Dia ayahmu". Ucap Kakashi sekali lagi

4 naga air yang diluncurkan Naruto pecah dan membuat seolah-olah terjadi hujan yang begitu lebat, tubuh Naruto merosot ketanah, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba semua pengawal mendekati Naruto dan memborgolnya dengan borgol khusus yang membuat Naruto tidak dapat menggunakan chakranya,

Naruto yang sudah tidak mau lagi melakukan perlawanan hanya bisa pasrah ketika dia di bawa ke sebuah mobil, untuk menuju tahanan kota

"Apa itu benar Kakashi?". Tanya Minato

"Benar tuan, dia anak anda". Jawab Kakashi

Minato tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi, haruskah dia senang karena anaknya telah ditemukan ataukah harus bersedih karena Minato menemukannya ketika anak itu hendak membunuhnya, pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang

"Naruko". Ucap Minato ketika melihat anaknya satu lagi yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan keadaan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Minato segera mendekatinya

"Jangan sentuh aku". Ucap Naruko dan pergi begitu saja membiarkan Minato bersama Kakashi

(Rizuki1993)

 **Tragedy pertunangan Namikaze Uchiha**

Kutipan Koran yang Shikamaru baca di Konoha news, hampir semua berita memuat kejadian ini, bahkan di internet menjadi trending topic dunia, Shikamaru merasa tidak heran toh penyerangan terjadi pada keluarga pemimpin tertinggi Negara Hi wajar saja beritanya menjadi bombastis

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto puteri tuan Minato". Ucap Chouji sambil mengunyah kripik kentangnya

Shikamaru menengok sebentar kearah Chouji dan menyimpan Koran yang dia beli ke atas meja. "Hn aku juga". Jawab Shikamaru. "Apa yang kamu pikirkan?". Tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke yang sedang melamun

"Hn". Gumam Sasuke

"Mendokusai". Jawab Shikamaru

Drtt

Drtt

Drtt

Sasuke mengambil Handphonenya dan mengecek email yang dikirim dari Itachi, wajahnya menjadi cemas, Shikamaru yang menyadari gelagat aneh Sasuke. "Ada apa?". Tanya Shikamaru

"Nii chanku memberi tahu jika penyidikan terhadap Naruto akan masuk kedalam ranah pengadilan sebentar lagi". Jawab Sasuke

"Apa tuntutannya?". Tanya Chouji

"Penyerangan pemimpin Negara Hi dan Makar terhadap Negara dengan hukuman-". Sasuke terdiam dia tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Hukuman mati?". Sambung Shikamaru, semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke apakah yang dikatakan Shikamaru adalah tepat

"Ya benar hukuman mati". Jawab Sasuke

Semua yang hadir terkejut mereka mengetahui Naruto adalah orang baik mereka tidak rela jika dia kena Hukuman mati

"Apa tuan Minato tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu?". Tanya Ino

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selama aku mengenal tuan Minato dia bukanlah orang yang dapat kompromi dengan pelanggaran hukum". Jawab Sasuke

Drtt

Drtt

Drtt

"Maaf". Ucap Ino sambil mengangkat telepnnya. "Halo sai kun".

…

"AKu baik-baik saja"

…

"Kapan?".

…

"Baiklah akan aku tunggu

…

"Bye". Ino menutup Handphone dan memeluknya

"Tunggu itu dari sai?". Tanya Shikamaru, Ino hanya mengangguk

"Kalian tidak jadian kan?". Kali ini Chouji yang bertanya

"Ya kami sudah jadian 1 minggu yang lalu". Jawab Ino

"Bagaimana ceritanya?". Tanya Chouji

 **Flash back**

Ino POV

Aku mengajak Sai ke kuil kejujuran, aku ingin Sai tahu jika aku mencintainya benar-benar tulus

"Kenapa kita kesini?". Tanya Sai

Dadaku yang berdetak kencang membuatku sulit mengatakan kalimat tersebut, tapi aku harus mengatakannay sebelum dia mendapatkan wanita lain. "A aku mencintaimu". Ucapku

Sai tersenyum kearahku kemudian dia berjalan ke sebuah tanda yang berwarna merah. "Maafkan aku Ino aki tidak mencintaimu". Jawab Sai,

Degg

Hatiku sakit ketika Sai menolak cintaku, aku perhatikan dia, aku berharap dia terbatuk-batuk karena apa yang dia ucapkan adalah sebuah kebohongan

Sai ketawa melihat wajahku kemudian dia keluar dari lingkaran merah. "Maaf Ino aku bercanda". Jawab Sai

"Apa maksudmu?". Tanyaku

"Aku juga mencintaimu". Jawab Sai, Apa kali ini dia benar-benar bercanda, tunggu dulu kenapa dia tidak terbatuk, sepertinya perkataannya jujur, tapi kenapa dia tidak terbatuk ketika berbohong. "Ino kamu lihat lingkaran merah itu". Tanya Sai mengerti dengan tatapanku

"Memangnya kenapa Sai?". Tanyaku

"Itu zona Netral, dimana kamu tidak perlu takut berkata jujur dan bohong karena tidak akan terjadi apapun disana". Jawab Sai

Aku memukul pelan tubuh Sai, dia benar-benar jahil

Ino POV End

Flashback Off

Sasuke membelalakan matanya mendengar cerita Ino tentang garis merah, oh tuhan apakah Naruto mengatakan jika dia tidak mencintai adalah bohong belaka, haruskah Sasuke senang mengetahui ini, ataukah kecewa

"Sasuke kamu kenapa?". Tanya Ino yang membuat Sasuke menjadi tersadar dari lamunannya

"Hn". Gumam Sasuke kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru Ino dan Chouji yang meliriknya penuh tanda Tanya

Time skip

Setelah memakan waktu 15 menit dari rumahnya ke kantor polisi yang berada di pusat kota Sasuke melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 12.30 ada waktu setengah jam lagi untuk menjenguk Naruto, Sasuke berlari menuju tempat administrasi

"Aku ingin bertemu Uzumaki Naruto". Ucap Sasuke

"Baik tunggu sebentar". Jawab administrasi sambil mengecek lembarannya

"Sasuke apa yang kamu lakukan?". Tanya seseorang

Sasuke tidak perlu menengok kepada penanya karena Sasuke tahu dia adalah tuan Minato. "Bertemu kawan". Jawab Sasuke

"Naruto?". Tanya Minato Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minato. "Untuk hari ini dia tidak mau menemui siapapun". Ujar Minato

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan sekarang?". Tanya Sasuke

"Eh?'.

"Saya masih berada disana ketika pria dengan masker mengatakan kebenarannya".

"Jadi kamu sudah mengetahui semuanya".

Sasuke tidak menjawab

"Baiklah ikut aku". Ujar Minato yang mengajak Sasuke menaiki mobilnya

"Untuk apa kita kesini?". Tanya Sasuke

"Mencari tempat private untuk masalah ini".

"Tolong ceritakan".

 **Flashback on**

Minato duduk di sebuah ruangan kerja kemudian datang seorang yang mengetuk pintu

"Masuk". Perintah Minato, orang tersebut membungkuk

"Maaf tuan istri anda sudah melahirkan". Ucap pelayan itu

Minato membelalakan matanya. "Benar itu?". Tanya Minato

"Benar tuan".

Minato yang merasa senang segera berangkat menuju ke rumahnya

Time skip

Minato berjalan menuju sebuah kamar tempat proses melahirkan

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?". Tanya Minato pada Arashi yang sedang menggendong bayi dengan pita orange, Arashi mendadak gugup. "Kenapa denganmu Arashi?".

"Maaf Nii sama aku sedang mengunjungi kakak ipar sekaligus kedua keponakan baru". Jawab Arashi

"Dua". Beo Minato

"Iya Nii sama anda memiliki dua anak". Ucap Arashi sambil menyerahkan bayi tersebut. "Kalau begitu aku permisi". Ucap Arashi

Minato terdiam namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada bayi ini. "Tidak mungkin". Ucap Minato, ketika dia tidak merasakan chakra sedikitpun pada bayinya, kemudian dia berjalan menuju bayi yang satu lagi dan kembali mengecek chakranya normal, dan banyak

Minato tidak mungkin membiarkan semua tahu jika dia memiliki seorang anak yang cacat, kemudian dia menengok para pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan persalinan istrinya. "Apa Kushina tahu jika dia memiliki bayi kembar?". Tanya Minato

"Tidak tuan". Jawab mereka

Minato mengangguk dan segera mengambil ponselnya. "Halo Kakashi aku memiliki satu tugas untukmu".

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
